A Well Away
by Shadow Demon1
Summary: It's an ordinary day at the Higurashi shrine until someone decides to join them & he's not exactly from"around here" or even this time period. Dun Dun Dun! First Inuyasha ff -, It kind of goes from fluffy to funny(kinda like a pattern).InuKag MirSan
1. Guess who's here?

Konichiwa! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, yay! ^-^ . umm anyways, I hope u guys like it. Oh & I kinda tend to use "with that" "then" "finally" and "noticed" a lot, so sorry about that, anyways (he he, I like to say that too. ^-^) on with the boring disclaimer, then the fic. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't like these either so I'm only gonna say one big  
disclaimer that goes for the whole story instead. I don't own Inuyasha &  
co. or anything else u can think of (like stores, etc.) So no suing  
please, cuz all you'll get from me is some brownie wrappers & about 50  
cents , thanx, now on with the fic(hey that rhymes ^-^)  
  
Ch.1: Guess who's here?  
  
It was a beautiful mid - summer's day in Tokyo, Japan when a 15 year old  
girl with mid - length raven - black hair, walnut brown eyes & a green &  
white sailor - type school uniform emerged from the shrine with which she  
called home. However, unbeknownst to her someone residing in a tree was  
curiously watching her through amber - colored eyes.  
  
As the person in the tree continued to watch her, his gaze was broken off  
by the girl's mother calling after her. " Kagome, where are you going!?"  
" Nowhere, I was just walking!" " Oh, alright, be back before dinner."  
"Alright I will, bye mom!" " Bye Kagome!" All of this yelling had hurt  
the 17 year old's sensitive ears that laid atop his head & were  
triangular - shaped, that of some kind of dog. He continued to hold his  
ears in pain, until he heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
  
" Inuyasha, are you up there?" At hearing this he jumped down right in  
front of Kagome. The reincarnated miko was shocked to see how fast the  
hanyou got down from the tree & right in front of her. Kagome continued  
to stare at the boy's baggy red kimono & his long flowing silver - white  
hair until she came out of her daze by someone waving a clawed hand in  
front of her face.  
  
Kagome blinked a couple of times & was a little frustrated by the person  
who had brought her back to " the real world", but calmed down after she  
finally noticed that it was Inuyasha who had woken her up. " Hello, Earth  
to Kagome." She swatted his hand away. " Yeah yeah, I'm here." Kagome  
just being " brought back to life" then had an idea & got all excited. "  
Hey Inuyasha, I was just wondering." She gave him an innocent pleading  
face. " If you would come with me to the park?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. " Umm ." He didn't exactly want to go,  
but when he saw her pleading face he couldn't resist. " Oh alright, I'll  
go with you to this " park"." Kagome was overcome with joy, so she  
grabbed his arm, causing him to blush, & lead him to the park. Inuyasha  
kept glancing down at her & was breathing in her sweet scent & that  
caused him to smile. Kagome looked up at him & noticed he was smiling. As  
soon as he noticed this he tried to hide it.  
  
He always loved having Kagome's presence around, even when he was alone  
just the thought of her made him happy, but he had to much pride to show  
it. Inuyasha kept thinking until his train of thought was broken by  
Kagome. " Hey, we're here." She pointed straight ahead towards the park.  
" Feh, what's so great about this place? You mean you drug me all the way  
out here for nothing! This is a waste of my time . I rather be looking  
for jewel shards than comin' here!"  
  
Then he noticed she was doing something he hated . she was crying. '  
Great, now see what you've done.' ' I didn't mean to .' Inuyasha thought  
to himself. Inuyasha hated to see girls cry, especially one's he really  
cared about. " Hey Kagome listen, . umm" Kagome stopped crying & was  
thinking. ' Is he going to . apologize to me?' Inuyasha was getting  
nervous & almost forgot what to say. ' Come on . SAY IT!' the little  
voice in his head screamed.  
  
He hated that little voice, even though he knew it was right. ' I am  
sorry, that's all you have to say. It's not hard, just say it!' Kagome  
almost forgot he was apologizing as well , so she drifted her eyes to the  
pond. Inuyasha had finally summed up enough courage to tell her, but she  
was turned around the other way.  
  
' Oh no, she's turned around, how will I get her to listen to me now?' '  
Make her listen.' ' How do I do that?' ' Look her in the eyes, I'm sure  
she'll listen then.' ' Isn't that kind of close?' ' Yes . but it's the  
only way without being rude.' ' Are you sure?' ' Trust me.' ' Err . fine,  
but you better be right.' Inuyasha was finally finished arguing with  
himself, so now he has the will power to confront her. He then gets up &  
walks over to her. He places his hand on her shoulder & positions himself  
in front of her. " Kagome ." He starts. She then realizes Inuyasha is  
staring straight into her eyes, she then gets nervous & starts blushing.  
' What's he doing? He's never been like this before . does he .'  
  
Inuyasha continued his apology. " Listen, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings,  
it's just that sometimes I just blurt things out . I didn't really mean  
it, I'd rather be here with you anyways." ' Oh shit . did I just say that  
out load?' ' You sure did . it's great that now you can finally express  
your feelings.' ' Shut up! I ain't "expressing" anything . I don't even  
like her.' ' * Sure* you don't . then why are you blushing?' ' Ahhh! I'm  
not blushing, your crazy!' ' So your calling yourself crazy.' ' Feh, just  
shut up & leave me alone.' ' Okay, but you know I'm right.' 'Feh .  
whatever.'  
  
Kagome was shocked. ' Did he actually say that?' " Inuyasha, did you  
really mean that?" Inuyasha was turning scarlet so he just gave her the  
usual " feh" & turned around. ' He *did* mean it.' Kagome was so happy  
she almost started crying again out of pure joy. " Come on Kagome, you're  
the one who wanted to come here , so top crying & lets go." Kagome  
stifled back a few more tear of joy & followed him.  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome started down the path, & about 10 minutes later they  
saw a rest stop. " Inuyasha, you wait here, I'll be right back." " Okay."  
He replied. He went over & sat on the bench then he noticed some cherry  
blossoms that had fallen from a tree. ' Hey, I've got an idea' Inuyasha  
walked over to where the cherry blossoms were & put some in his pocket. "  
Hmm . these smell kind of nice, like Kagome." 'Ahhh! Did I just say that  
out loud . I hope she didn't hear me.'  
  
Luckily Kagome didn't hear his little outburst. Inuyasha sat on the bench  
for about 2 more minutes when Kagome came out & she was wearing more  
perfume than last time. Of course Inuyasha noticed this, but was still  
wondering. ' I wonder why she put more on? . Must be a girl thing.' "  
Okay Inuyasha, I'm done." " Finally." He said with a playful tone.  
  
They then continued down the path. Inuyasha was starting to get nervous  
because he didn't know if he should give her the flowers or not. " Umm .  
Kagome." She then diverted her attention to him. " Uhh . here . I err .  
got them for you, heh heh." Inuyasha then handed her the cherry blossoms.  
Kagome looked at the blossoms & gasped. " Inuyasha . you got these for  
me?" Inuyasha blushed. " Umm yeah." " Oh, they're so beautiful . thank  
you Inuyasha, you're so sweet." Inuyasha was stunned at this remark but  
then he got an even bigger surprise when Kagome ran up & hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha was so glad she liked them & he started to smile more hen she  
hugged him. He then wrapped his arms lightly around Kagome's waist,  
surprising her because she wasn't expecting him to return the hug. She  
blushed as red as a tomato then she laid her head against his chest &  
wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome almost fell asleep because she  
was so comfortable, her eyes started to close, now she really was asleep.  
  
Inuyasha saw her asleep & couldn't help but smile at the sleeping girl.  
Not wanting to wake her up he decided that he would just carry her. So he  
positioned her so she could be carried without waking her up. He then  
started to walk up the path but decided instead to sit by the pond since  
the sun was starting to set. He sat down in the grass & put Kagome in his  
lap, his left arm around her to hold her up, even though she didn't need  
it since she was still laying against him. Inuyasha then threw a rock in  
the pond with his right arm & it skipped gracefully over the water until  
it sank, but just that light noise had woken Kagome up.  
  
Kagome yawned & rubbed her sleepy eyes. " You up finally, sleeping  
beauty." He said sarcastically. She yawned again & woke up but was still  
a little tired. " Yep I'm up . have you come to rescue me prince Derek,  
I've been trapped in this tower for years .hehe." Inuyasha looked at her  
quizzically. " Are you sure you're not still asleep?" " Yeah yeah, I'm up  
. no wait, I'm still asleep, because if I'm sleeping beauty then I can  
only be awoken by true love's first kiss. Inuyasha was blushing like mad  
now. " No, no way . come on Kagome get up." " Nope, not until you break  
the spell." " What do I do?" He whined.  
  
Kagome was still laying on the ground. " Come on Inuyasha, I'll just lay  
here forever.z' " Okay, I'll be seeing you then." He said as he started  
to slowly walk away but then felt guilty for leaving her there, then  
walked back over. " So, you want me to wake you up, right?" Kagome was  
turning pink as she gave him a nod. " Okay, then I'll wake you up."  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome & picked her up & she started giggling  
like crazy. He then spun her around a couple times & now she looks like a  
beet & is giggling nonstop like a little school girl, even though she  
kind of is one.  
  
" So sleeping beauty, are you sure you want to be woken up?" Kagome  
manages to say yes through all of the giggling. " Well okay, you asked  
for it." With that Inuyasha jumps into the freezing cold pond with Kagome  
still in his arms. " Consider yourself, "woken up"." He jokingly said. "  
Inuyasha! I'll get you!" With that she splashes him in the face, causing  
him to drop her into the pond. " Ya know, this water is *really* cold!"  
He said through his teeth. " Heh, don't complain to me mister." With that  
they get into a splash fight that lasts about 10 minutes then they  
finally stopped. " When I said " wake me up" I didn't mean with *  
freezing pond water*!" " Oh . sorry, heh heh." They then exited the pond  
& headed home. As they were walking Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was  
shivering. He then took off his outer red shirt & draped it over her  
shoulders. " Thank you Inuyasha." She said as she scooted closer to him  
for warmth. He then put his arm around her waist. They were almost out of  
the park. Inuyasha kept glancing down at Kagome. She was about to say  
something but was stopped by Inuyasha who had just kissed her briefly on  
the lips.  
  
" There, now you're " officially awakened"." He said playfully. Kagome  
was about to melt. She was beet red & had butterflies all in her stomach  
& felt "fuzzy" all over. ' What's this feeling? Why do I feel this way  
about " Inuyasha"? Does he actually "like" me?' She then looked up at him  
but he caught her. " What?" " Oh nothing." " Feh." She glanced back up at  
him, but this time he just smiled & kept walking. Then he let his hand  
back down to his side. Inuyasha continued to walk with Kagome until he  
was caught off guard by a warm pressure in his right hand. ' Huh.'  
  
He then realized it was Kagome's hand in his own. He didn't feel startled  
anymore, but he did feel those "butterflies" form in his stomach, just as  
Kagome had. But he didn't mind, he then laced his fingers so they were  
intertwined with hers. Kagome looked up at him & smiled as they walked &  
he smiled back. " Umm Kagome . are you hungry?" "Umm no, are you?" " Of  
course not." He lied through his teeth. She then heard his stomach growl.  
" Don't worry Inuyasha. When we get home I'll make you some ramen." " No,  
really . I'm not hungry, I don't want you to worry about me, I'm fine." "  
Too late, I already have." " Well, I guess so." " Good, now come on,  
let's go.!" With that Kagome dragged Inuyasha all the way back to her  
house.  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome finally made it home at 9:00. Kagome came bursting  
through the front door& started letting everyone know she was home. " Hey  
everybody . I'm home!" The first person who greeted her was her  
grandfather. " Oh hello Kagome your home, I don't see how you made it  
back with your crippling arthritis." He said jokingly & Kagome just  
sighed. " Ahhh! What's this, stand back Kagome, I'll save you from this  
demon!" With that he plastered spell scrolls all over Inuyasha's face.  
  
" Grandpa! What're you doing, he's no demon he's Inuyasha & he's come  
over to visit." With that he started to slink away, but just before he  
gave Kagome some spell scrolls. " Here Kagome, take these . just in  
case." He said as he ran off. Kagome embarrassed to death went over to  
Inuyasha & pulled the scrolls off of his face, " Oww!" " Sorry Inuyasha .  
my grandpa's a little . weird." " Heh, I can tell." Kagome then showed  
Inuyasha around the house. & she ended her tour with the living room.  
Kagome exhausted, sighed & sat on the couch & Inuyasha eventually found a  
seat next to her. But then to Kagome's dismay her little brother, Souta  
just happened to "poof" out of nowhere & interrupt them. " Hey sis,  
whatcha doing?" " Umm, I was kind of in the middle of talking here, so  
could you, I don't know, go away for *at least* one minute ?" " Only if  
you ask me nicely & I also get to see Inuyasha sometime while he's here."  
" Please, Souta would you be so kind as to vacate the premises  
temporarily ?" " That's better, alright but later I get to see Inuyasha  
right?" " Yeah yeah, I'll let you see him." " Thanks sis . oh & don't  
worry I won't tell *mom* that you have a *boyfriend*.  
  
With that as if on cue, Kagome's mother came into the living room &  
Kagome was blushing like crazy. " So Kagome, where's this so called  
boyfriend of yours?" She asked with curiosity filling her voice. " Oh,  
he's right there mom." Souta said pointing at Inuyasha. " Aww Kagome  
that's so cute . I always knew you liked him," She said playfully. " He's  
*not* my boyfriend! He's just a friend.!" " Alright Kagome, I believe  
you." She said sarcastically. She then went off to her room as well as  
Souta.  
  
Inuyasha just stared blankly at the blushing Kagome. " Alright Inuyasha,  
lets make some of that ramen!" She said as she led him to the kitchen. "  
Okay Inuyasha, I'll make the ramen while you sit there." Then a sudden  
loud bang was heard. " Did you have to say the s' word?" " Oops, sorry, I  
forgot about that, hehe." " Yeah, "hehe"." Inuyasha said a bit agitated.  
" Okay Inuyasha, here you go . TA DA! Ramen !" She said as she placed the  
food in front of him & in a matter of what seemed like seconds, it was  
gone. " Thanks Kagome, it was good." " Now I'm gonna go see that big  
black box thing with pictures in it, that you humans seem to find so  
intresting." " Alright . but wait for me." They then found a sit on the  
couch.  
  
Kagome was flipping through channels & stopped on the Disney channel,  
because she was starting to get tired & didn't fell like changing the  
channel anymore. The channel was on a commercial but then the show came  
back on & when Kagome found out what it was she almost "died". " Hey  
Inuyasha, look it's Sleeping Beauty, isn't that funny." Kagome yawned. "  
Yeah." Inuyasha then turned a slight red. Kagome felt those "fuzzies"  
again & her eyes were halfway closed. " Isn't that weird Kagome?"  
Inuyasha asked but she wasn't listening because she had found comfort in  
Inuyasha's shoulder & had drifted off into " a deep slumber". 


	2. DUN DUN DUN! sorry, I can't think of a t...

Hey, I'm finally done with my first chappie( even though I have a whole lot more written down on paper.) Anyways, here's my second chappie . if anyone has read it o.o . or at least found it -_-* that is & if you have please review ^-^ . oh & sorry if the characters are ooc . & if it's bad ( I hope not though ^-^*) Well anyways(as you can tell, I like that word, hehe ^-^) on with the fic! Enjoy! (Hopefully o.o)  
  
Disclaimer: I know in the first chappie I said I was gonna only do one disclaimer . well, just never mind that, kay. I don't own Inuyasha or anyone or thing else ( Sorry if that was confusing @_@)  
  
Ch.2: DUN DUN DUN! ( Gomen . can't think of a title, heh heh ^_^ \/ )  
  
Inuyasha turned his head over to see that Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder & blushed. ' She must be tired .' He said to himself. Inuyasha, not wanting to wake the young miko up, turned off the tv. ' She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.' He thought to himself & smiled as he wrapped his arm around her & leaned his head against hers. He then drifted into a  
silent slumber, dreaming of the girl he held in his arms.  
  
Kagome was slowly awakening but then felt something warm around her, so she  
glanced over & as soon as she noticed that it was Inuyasha she blushed madly. Kagome looked over at him again to see if he was awake. ' He's still asleep.' With that she then "pretended" to be asleep, not wanting to leave  
the soft yet strong comfort of her favorite hanyou. She was lightly  
giggling at the thought as the tint of pink crept back over her face.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to stir, he then finally decided to awake, but was stopped short when he noticed that Kagome was still asleep . well at least  
that's what he thought. So not wanting to disturb her "slumber" he  
pretended as well to be asleep as well. But every now & then he took a  
quick glance at her, as did Kagome. They both continued to be "asleep" until they finally caught one another when they met face to face. " You're  
awake!?" They both yelled in unison.  
  
" Inuyasha what are you doing up? . You're supposed to be asleep!" " I can say the same for you, sleeping beauty." He said with humor in his voice.  
Kagome started to stammer inside her head. ' I umm . err . uh.' " Awh, don't worry about it Inuyasha." " Hey Kagome, why did you pretend that you were asleep?" Kagome was starting to do her "least" favorite thing, but one  
of her most common . she began to blush. " Ummm . I" ' Come on Kagome . make something up!' Her mind screamed frantically. " I umm . didn't want you to , ummm . yeah, I didn't want to wake you up." Kagome said then put on a sly smile. " Now why were *you* pretending to be asleep Inuyasha?" ' Ooh, now it's his turn to blush, hehehe.' & Kagome *was* right . he *did*  
blush. ' Victory!' Kagome screamed inside her head with glee.  
  
" I err ." ' Come on Inuyasha , tell her how you feel.' ' No!' ' Fine, make  
her upset like you did last time.' ' Ehh .' ' That's what I thought.' ' Shut up!' ' Then tell her.' Inuyasha tried to ignore his "other" voice but to no prevail. " Well Inuyasha I'm waiting . oh, I know!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha gulped from nervousness. " You pretended to be asleep because you like sitting with me . that's it isn't it Inuyasha?" He then blushed more from the statement. " Aww, Inuyasha that's so adorable . I knew that was it the *whole* time. She said knowingly as she scooted over & sat in his lap & snuggled under his chin, while she rubbed his ears with her free  
hands. Inuyasha had gotten out of answering the question, but actually "somewhere" in his mind she had answered it for him. His senses then were  
bombarded by his favorite scent . which of course he kept to himself. Kagome was suddenly startled by a low rumbling in Inuyasha's throat. ' Is  
Inuyasha . purring?'  
  
Kagome was puzzled. ' I didn't know *dogs* could *purr*, is he sure he isn't a cat demon.' Kagome snickered to herself but quietly enough so she  
wouldn't wake him. She was about to fall asleep *again*. ' No, come on Kagome, wake up, you were asleep like 5 minutes ago.' But it was too late for Kagome, for she had secome to the comfort with that her arms fell from  
Inuyasha's ears & to her lap.  
  
Inuyasha noticing the sudden change tightened his grip on her & moved his  
head on her shoulder so the side of his face was touching hers. ' Her skin's so soft.' He then started to nuzzle her cheek. Kagome who was asleep  
started to blush & she slowly opened her eyes to an unusually "close" Inuyasha. " You really are a cat aren't you Inuyasha." She said sleepily to him, but just got a growl. " Hey, what're you growling at me for . do you want some catnip or should I say *dog*nip." She giggled, but then stopped & about growled herself. " Souta! I'll kill you!" & the reason why the two were so angry was because of Souta, who had just happened to have a camera. Inuyasha then got up & started to unsceathe his Tetsusaiga. " Don't worry  
Kagome, I'll save you the trouble." He said with a cocky tone. He then started chasing Souta all around the house. " No Inuyasha! I didn't mean it *that* way!" Kagome yelled at him. Kagome then getting frustrated, did the only sure fire way to stop Inuyasha from "killing" her little brother.  
" SIT!"  
  
After that being said, Inuyasha came plummeting to the ground & landed with a loud "thud" " Err . what ya do that for?!" " For trying to kill my little  
brother!" " I was just kidding." " Well it sure didn't look like it." " What, you thought I was gonna "kill" him . heh heh, don't you trust me more  
than that Kagome?" He said jokingly as Kagome sighed.  
  
After all of "that" was over they noticed Kagome's mother come into the  
living room with tears of joy in her eyes. " What's wrong mo ." Kagome gasped mid - sentence & saw there was a picture in her hand. Kagome blushed  
then prepared for the worst. " Oh Kagome, you two make the *cutest*  
couple." She blushed even more. " Mom, were* not* a couple, were just friends." Souta then jumped into the conversation. " Yeah, the kind that have "boy" & "girl" in front of it." Kagome's mom started again. I think he's right Kagome." She said with a smirk. " No mom, were just friends." " I'd say you're wrong Kagome, by what this picture tells me, it looks like two are *more* than just *friends*." " Well I'll leave you two love birds alone now." " Mom!" Kagome said in an embarrassed tone. " Well . I've got to go . take a shower Inuyasha, so you wait here." " Umm . okay." After a few minutes Inuyasha heard something, so he went upstairs to check it out.  
" What *is* that?" He came closer to the sound & closed his eyes in delight. " It's . beautiful." He then realized that it was Kagome singing. " She's pretty good." With that Kagome came bursting out the door & didn't  
notice Inuyasha because she was too busy singing. She then bumped right into him. " You sing while you bathe?" " So . what's wrong with that?" " Nothing . it's just I didn't realize that you could sing so good." ' Ahh,  
did I just say "that"?'  
  
Kagome blushed. " You really think I sing good?" " Umm ." He then looked at her. ' Oh no, she's giving me the "say yes" look, what do I do?' ' Just say yes stupid!' ' No, I can't. ' Why not?' ' Cuz.' 'Cuz, why?' ' Just cuz .  
err, go away, I can handle this myself.' ' Whatever.' " Umm . yeah, of course you sound good." He said sarcastically. " Hey." " Jeez, even *I*  
can sing better than *that*." " Oh yeah, well I'd like to see you try."  
With that Inuyasha just stood there & gave her a "feh". " Ooh, 1 point Kagome, & zippo for Mr. "even *I* can sing better than *that*." She said in  
a mocking voice.  
  
" I don't sound like *that*!" Inuyasha retorted. " Yeah you do & you know  
it." " Yeah, well if I sound like "that", then you sound like this." Inuyasha then put on a "girly" voice & was making "girl - type" gestures. " He he, I'm Kagome & I think I'm sooo cool, but I'm just a lil' school girl who always needs protecting by the strong, brave & handsome Inuyasha & I  
umm . err . am a girl, hehe." " What, so that's what you think I sound  
like?" " Yep!" " Oh & I never say "hehe" & since when are you "strong" "brave" & "handsome"?" Kagome mentally smacked herself, knowing that "that"  
was true about Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome then brought Inuyasha over to the couch & motioned him to sit down. She then excitedly bounded in front of him. " Okay okay, now it's *my* turn  
to be *you*!" " Oh great, this'll be *fun*." He said sarcastically.  
  
" Okay, ready?" Kagome asked happily. " As ready as I'll ever be." " Kay, here I go!" Kagome then "attempted" to sound like Inuyasha as best as she  
could. " Ehh emm . yeah, I'm Inuyasha & I think I'm stronger than *everyone* in the world & umm . yeah, grr . uh . feh, rarr, jewel shards!" Inuyasha suddenly jumped up. " Where's a jewel shard?" Kagome just sighed &  
continued. " Now, where was I, oh yeah, eh emm, yeah I'm arrogant,  
stubborn, rude, obnoxious, cocky, & my ego could fill up a blimp . but underneathe I'm really nice & very sweet." Kagome's voice was "killing" her so she went back to her normal voice, but still was "pretending" to be Inuyasha. But Kagome then got *very* dramatic & her eyes were all"sparkly". " * &* I have the *cutest* ears anyone has ever seen . & I have an undying love for a beautiful, wonderful, radiant girl named Kagome, but I'll never  
tell because, umm .err. I'm Inuyasha & uh . stuff. the end!"  
  
Inuyasha was blushing 20 different shades of red now, but he tried to hide it. " So, is that*you* or what!" Kagome asked. " That's not anything like me." She then ran over & jumped on his lap. " Then why are you blushing?" She asked slyly. " Feh." " But *you* know it's true . so just admit it." She said as she twiddled his ears. " Alright, it's true." He sarcastically said. " Yes Kagome, I have an undying love for you & I'm a jerk & I hide my  
feelings, yeah that's*me* alright."  
  
Kagome & Inuyasha didn't really notice how much time had passed, if it wasn't for Kagome who went in the kitchen & checked the clock then sat back down on the couch. He then suddenly "froze"." ' Tha . that *is* me' ' She's right .' Kagome then looked at Inuyasha with concern. " Inuyasha, what's  
wrong?" He then turned towards her & couldn't steer clear of her eyes.  
  
He then pulled her close to him. ' Wha . what's he doing?' Kagome thought. " Heh, you were right . about *me*." He said in a whisper so she couldn't  
hear. " What'd you say?" He didn't answer, just gave her a reassuring  
smile. But Kagome didn't really need to hear him, all she had to do was look into his pools of liquid gold that seemed to be endless of emotion,  
then it all became clear.  
  
Kagome then began to twirl some of Inuyasha's hair around her finger.  
Inuyasha had never really had anyone play with his hair before besides  
maybe his mother when he was young but he couldn't really remember that much. But he didn't mind, he somewhat enjoyed the cold chills that went up  
& down his neck & back.  
  
She then lightly placed her fingers to his cheek & he slowly moved his hand over top of hers that resided on his face & slightly leaned into her palm. They smiled as they tried to "read" the other by longingly gazing into each  
other's eyes.  
  
It was silent for a while, but the only thing *they* could hear was each  
other's heartbeat, that came closer to beating in the same rhythm every  
drawing second.  
  
Some stray strands of raven - black hair fell in Kagome's face but Inuyasha took his hand, that was once on top of hers & brushed the strands away as  
he cupped his hand under her chin & with his thumb, stroked her face.  
  
" It'd be a shame not to be able to see your face because of some hair,  
hmm." ' That doesn't really *sound* like his *normal* self, but it was  
really sweet of him to say that though . maybe he's going on a "sweet  
streak", hehe.'  
  
' If only she knew how . beautiful she was.' Inuyasha thought as he drew  
her ever closer. He then lifted her chin & looked into her eyes. & then shortly after they made eye contact, he slightly tilted his head & closed his eyes as he leaned towards her & gently planted his lips against hers.  
They then put their arms around each other as they passionately kissed. Kagome then felt "safe", "comfortable" while in his warm embrace & felt as if she would never be "alone", while Inuyasha felt total bliss as he held her in his arms, he felt "whole" when she was around, she had filled all of the "holes" in his heart. They wanted to stay this way forever, but they  
did have to stop some time & of course, they needed to breathe as well.  
  
They then finally parted as they took a few breaths of air. Inuyasha then smiled at her. ' That was different than I thought it would be, I figured that Inuyasha would "eat" my face off, but he was actually gentle, hehe . Inuyasha . gentle, that's a new one.' ' He *was* right, I do go "hehe" .  
Inuyasha . right, another new one.' Kagome giggled out load.  
  
" What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked. " Oh nothing, nothing . just thinking about something." " Thinking about what?" " Exactly what I said, nothing."  
Inuyasha then fell over anime style. " Ughh, just nevermind." He whined from his place on the floor. " it's not like you were thinking about me or anything." Kagome blushed. " You were probably thinking about that " Hobo" guy." ' Is he stupid or something?' " Hojo! Why would I be thinking about Hojo! I wouldn't even think about his shoe, let alone him, I mean he's not  
even cute like yo ..." Kagome then covered her mouth with her hands &  
blushed even more.  
  
" What was that last part?" " Nothing." " You say "nothing" a lot ya know."  
" So!" "*So*, what are you trying to hide?" " Nothing." " Oops, sorry . there I go again." " Ehh, just forget about it." Kagome yawned. " Ahh . I'm bored." She then got an idea. " Hey, do you wanna go to the movies?" " Uhh  
." ' What's a "movie"?' " I don't know." " Oh come on, it'll be fun, please." " Uh . I guess . but what is it?" " Oh, it's like a tv except like  
a hundred times bigger." Kagome said as she pointed to the tv. " Oh .  
okay." " Thanks for saying yes." " Uh, your welcome." " Okay, now just give me a sec to get ready." " Ahh, Kagome no, that'll take *forever*, ya look fine." " Ehh, I won't take *that* long so just sit on the couch & wait for me." Inuyasha then crashed onto the living room floor. " Or the floor ,  
hehe." " "Hehe" my ass wench, just hurry up." " Okay your highness."  
  
After a few minutes Kagome finally came out of the bath room. " TA DA! I'm  
done!" " * Finally*, it took ya long enough." " Yeah, well I wanted to smell good." " You already smelled good, you didn't need to go to the bath room for *that*." Inuyasha realizing what he had just said turned a light  
shade of red. " Aww, really?" " Umm . yeah." He barely said above a  
whisper. " Awww! That's so adorable . come on let's go before I start crying . but first." She said as she ran back up to the bath room & came  
back with a bottle.  
  
" Here Inuyasha, spray this on." Kagome said as she tossed the bottle to him. " What . *is* it?" " It's called cologne, it makes you smell good." "  
*O - kay*" Inuyasha then reluctantly sprayed on the "cologne". He then sniffed the bottle. " Awh! This stuff stinks." " Well maybe to you, but to  
me it smells good." " Feh, whatever." " Okay, now you just *wait* here  
while I ask my mom to drive us there, alright." " Okay."  
  
Kagome's mother gladly accepted & led them out to the car. They then found their seats, Kagome in the middle of the back, Inuyasha in the left side in  
the back & Kagome's mother in the drivers seat of course.  
  
" Seatbelts!" Her mother said. Inuyasha then grabbed the seatbelt &  
practically strangled himself as he got all tangled up in it. Kagome sighed. " Awh, here, let me show you the *right* way." She untangled the  
seatbelt, somehow. Then guided his hands over to the belt over his  
shoulder & into the buckle, causing him to slighty blush.  
  
" Okay mom, were ready!" With that her mother started the car & turned on the radio as she pulled out of the driveway. About 10 minutes later they  
were just about to the movies, like 2 minutes from it when Kagome felt something on her foot. " Ahh . Inuyasha, are you playing footsie with me?" " Umm, err . no." " Then what *are* you doing?" " Uhh . my feet are cold."  
" Sure they are." Kagome said sarcastically. 


	3. I wouldn't sit there if I were you & stu...

Howdy doo peoples -_-* well anyways ^-^\/, this is chappy number 3 DUN DUN DUN!!! I hope it's good . ummm I can't think of anything else to say ^-^\/ so ummm, here's chappy 3!  
  
Disclaimer: Bu hu ha ha ha! Yes it is the ever evil*says in spooky  
voice(like a ghost) & wiggles fingers for affect as you can hear the dramatic music playing, DUN DUN DUN!!!) disclaimer, dun nah! Well I don't  
own *anything* so no suing onegai.  
  
& now *medieval trumpets play( doo da doo)* on with the fic! Hi ho silver! Away! (gomen, couldn't help myself. ^-^) Enjoy!(hopefully, if anyone has  
read it that is -_-*)  
  
Ch.3: I wouldn't sit there if I were you & "stuff"  
  
"*Sorry*, I'm not like people from your time that wear cotton bags on their  
feet!" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome gave him a sigh. "You mean socks?" She  
said making him feel pretty stupid.  
  
"Yeah . those." Inuyasha said, not knowing what they were. " Yeah, well  
anyways ." Kagome was then interrupted by her mother. "We're here!" She  
calmly said as she waited for them to get out.  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome then got out & waved bye to her. " Bye Kagome, bye Inuyasha, have fun!" She called after them as she drove off. " Bye." They  
said in unison.  
  
" Yay! We're here!" Kagome squealed. " Whoopee." Inuyasha said as excitedly as a jar of toenail clippings. " Come on Inuyasha, let's go!" With that,  
Kagome started to drag Inuyasha into the theater. " Alright . jeez, you  
didn't have to drag me ya know!" " Yeah yeah . hey, let's sit in the front!" Kagome said excitedly. " Yeah right, I'm not gonna sit in the front & break my neck!" " Okay, let's sit here then." She said as Inuyasha agreed  
& they found a seat somewhere in the middle, & then something suddenly crossed her mind, " Hey Inuyasha, I just said the s' word like two times,  
how come you didn't fall down?"  
  
" Heh, I guess I've become too powerful for it." He said proudly & with  
that he came sky - rocketing to the floor. "Or not." She giggled.  
  
They then sat down & Kagome had gotten an idea & handed him some money. " Here, take this & go buy us some popcorn & stuff." Inuyasha was now totally  
confused. " Uhh err, "popcorn"." Kagome then sighed. " Uhh, it's umm .  
kinda . sorta, like corn." Inuyasha then fell over anime style. "Well I  
figured that!" He whined. "Just go get some .. okay." Kagome whined as well. Inuyasha then got up from the floor. "So how do I use this . "green paper"?" Kagome then explained the mysteries of the magic "green paper" & all that other stuff. "Okay . I think I get it now . so you want "popcorn"  
He asked. "*&* stuff!" She corrected him. "Heh, fine, I'll be back in a minute." "Okay . & remember get other *stuff* as well !" She hollered after  
him. " Okay! I get ya "stuff" . jeez, you don't have to remind me every  
second, I'm not that stupid!" "Yeah . whatever." She said nonchalantly.  
  
Kagome then waited, while Inuyasha was up at the concession stand getting  
"stuff". But then Mr. Desperate just *happened* to show up. Kagome then turned around to see if Inuyasha had come back with the "stuff', but then she turned around & saw, guess who, Hojo. Kagome then turned around as fast  
as she could hoping he wouldn't see her, but it was too late, Hojo had already spotted her & ran over to her. "Hey Kagome!" " Uhh . hi." ' Awh, what is it with this guy & his stupid obsession with wanting to see a movie  
with me?'  
  
"Wow Kagome, I'm amazed you can move, despite your crippling arthritis." "  
Umm . yeah, it's a miracle." ' Ooh, grandpa's getting it *this* time.'  
Kagome angrily thought to herself. "Hey Kagome, do you mind if I sit &  
watch the movie with you?" Hojo said as he sat down in Inuyasha's seat.  
'Ahh! What's this guy's problem? Man he's just*too* persistent.' Kagome  
then as nicely as she could tried to get Hojo to move, but he wasn't  
listening.  
  
Inuyasha then finally came back with a truckload of "stuff" & walked over to his seat, but he couldn't see Hojo because of all of the "stuff" was in the way. He then read off what he got as he took it off the "stack of o -  
mighty stuff".  
  
" & here's twizzlers & some popcorn - extra butter & some uhh, little  
circle - shaped thingies that *apparently* must come from a rainbow, according to this package, that is." As Inuyasha took more & more stuff off  
of the stack, it finally revealed Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha practically just dropped everything. " Hey . Hobo?! Hey get yer ass outta *my* seat!" " Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't know this seat was taken." " Damn right it's taken. Now move!" ' How dare he take *my* seat *&* how dare he sit by *my* Kagome.' Inuyasha thought angrily to himself. " Alright, I guess I'll see you around Kagome, bye." Hojo said as he got up & sat somewhere else . " Yeah, what he'll be *seeing* is *my* fist in *his*  
face." ' That bastard.' He said to himself.  
  
" You okay?" " Yeah." 'Is he . jealous?' Kagome pondered. " Yeah, don't  
worry I'm fine . ooh, the movies starting!" She squealed. Inuyasha then took his seat next to Kagome's left. The lights then got dim as the movie  
started.  
  
Kagome then reached her hand into the bucket of popcorn, as did Inuyasha  
who was oblivious to her at that moment, then their hands bumped into eachother causing them to slightly blush. " Sorry, you can have it Kagome." " No, you can have it." " Hey, don't worry, we've got plenty more "stuff" where that came from." Inuyasha chuckled. " Well, okay, if you insist." She  
then took a handful of popcorn & ate it, almost choking in the process.  
  
About 50 minutes later, Kagome's "aww"ing herself to death, because it was  
the mushy part of the movie. Inuyasha then glanced over at her & then looked back at the screen . Kagome then leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder, of  
course making him turn a light shade of red.  
  
He then leaned his head against hers & gently put his arm around her. Now*her* face was doing the "blush dance" & she felt like her stomach just  
went in a loop de loop.  
  
' Why do I fell all "fuzzy" now?' Inuyasha questioned himself. ' Because you li.' But before his other half could speak he shut his mouth & threw  
him in a garbage can & slammed the lid down on his head, knocking him unconscious. ' Heh, that takes care of you.' He said as he dusted himself off. ' But I *am* you!' The other half said from inside of the garbage can.  
' Shut up.' Inuyasha then came back to the "real world".  
  
The movie was pretty much over now, so they broke from their positions & got up, ready to leave. " Hey Inuyasha, what are we going to do with all of  
these candy wrappers & stuff?" " Heh, that's what the janitors for." He  
said with a grin as Kagome just gave him a look.  
  
They then managed to get through all of the people & out on the sidewalk in front of the theater, which was at about 5 o' clock. Kagome then called her mom & told her that they were going to come home later, & that she didn't  
need to pick them up yet.  
  
" Now what?" Asked the curious hanyou. " Umm . I don't know, just walk  
around I guess." " Fine."  
  
So they then started walking around town looking at the stores & other junk. Inuyasha then spotted a store that looked intriguing. " Hey, what's in there?" " Oh, that's a video store, it's where you rent movies & games &  
stuff." " Oh, let's go in."  
  
With that they went into the store & looked around. " Hey Kagome, let's get a . whatcha call it, oh yeah a movie, yeah let's get a movie." " Okay, but I only have enough money for one." " Yeah yeah." He said as he waved his  
hand in her face.  
  
About 10 minutes later Inuyasha was still looking for a movie. " Ugh,  
Inuyasha, do you got your movie yet, your taking forever." With that he came running up with the tape in his hands, He then flopped it down on the counter. After he put it down, Kagome's eyes got wide. " Oh no Inuyasha, we're not getting that, I hate scary movies." " Too late, I already paid for it." " Err . Inuyasha." " Oh don't be a baby." " Fine . come on, it's getting late." She said with an irritated tone. " Yeah, okay, but when we get back yer watching it with me." " Oh no I'm not." " Yeah ya are . don't  
worry I'll protect you from the * scary * tv." He said jokingly.  
  
" Whatever . come on, I got to call my mom to come get us." She then went  
over to the phone & called her mother & told her to come & get them. " Alright thanks, bye mom." She said as she hung up the phone & sat on the  
curb.  
  
" My mom said it would take her about 15 minutes, so I guess we'll have to wait here until then." " Whatever." He said as he sat next to her on the curb. Inuyasha then twirled the tape around in his hands. " Don't you just * love * scary movies?" " & I love it when everything gets all dark & cold & * then * all of a sudden ." Kagome started to get wide - eyed & curled  
up in a little ball & started to get goose bumps.  
  
" & * then * . BOO!!!" With that Kagome jumped up about 5 feet into the air  
& was panting heavily.  
  
" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" " * You * shoulda seen the look on your face!" " Inuyasha . jeez you scared the living daylights out of me. Don't do that!" " Awhh, come on Kagome, you know it was funny." " Yeah, maybe for you!" " Hey calm down, I was just kiddin." " * Now * do you know why I hate scary  
movies?" " I do now . but yer still gonna watch it." " Whatever . hey  
there's my mom."  
  
With that they piled into the car & they began to drive back home. " So, did you kids have fun?" " Yeah, but after the movie * Inuyasha *here wanted to rent a scary movie, which you know I hate, *&* he wants me to watch it!"  
" So why don't you watch it Kagome?" " Mom! You know I can't * stand *  
scary movies!" " Awh Kagome don't be a baby."  
  
" See Kagome, even you mom agrees with me." Inuyasha said triumphantly. " Awh, no mom, don't start joining *Inuyasha's* side . your supposed to be on *my* side." Kagome whined. " What?... Sorry, I can't hear you over all of these *babies*.Hehe" " Awh!" Kagome slapped her head. " I can't believe .  
my own mother." She sighed.  
  
They finally arrived home, but ran to the house, because it was pouring down rain. It was like 9:45 when they got a chance to look at a clock. "  
Well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed, be good you two . & don't get  
*too* scared Kagome,hehe." Her mother said as she went to bed.  
  
"Time for the scary to commence." Inuyasha said as he put the movie in &  
hit play. " Oh great." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
They then found a seat on the couch as the movie began. " This is gonna be great!" " Yeah . great . heh heh." About 35 minutes later the movie got to a scene where a girl was standing in front of a door & she shakily grabbed  
the knob & very slowly opened it. " Oh no . here it comes . the "creaky door opening sound" . that noise always freaks me out." Then a strike of lightning was heard outside & Kagome jumped. " & the lightning doesn't help  
either."  
  
The girl had the door a little ways open & of course, there was the "creak". CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKK is kind of what it sounded like, but Kagome wouldn't know because she had covered her ears. Kagome then let go of her ears & slowly opened her eyes, but should've just  
kept them closed, because when the girl opened the door a split second later a freaky evil looking ghost/zombie thing stood before the girl & then it played the creepy high - pitched music. DINK DINK DINK DINK Kagome then screamed bloody murder & hid behind Inuyasha, but was lucky that she didn't  
wake her mom up.  
  
" Damn ya wench, it wasn't *that* scary." " Yeah it *was* . just tell that  
to the girl on there who just got killed." They then finished the movie  
about an hour & something later.  
  
" Well, I'm going to bed." Kagome then placed one foot on the stairs & froze & to her it seemed like the stairway had got a hundred feet longer. "  
Umm . Inuyasha . will you uhh . come up with me?" " feh, fine . I ain't  
scared." " Great! Then you can go first." She said as she placed him in front of her. & what seemed like forever to Kagome they had finally made it  
up the "dreaded" stairs.  
  
" Okay, now turn the light on in my room." She said as she clung to his  
back. So Inuyasha turned on the light. " Phew! That was hard." She said while rubbing the sweat off of her forehead. " Hard?! You call walking up a couple of steps hard, man you are a baby." She stuck her tongue out at him  
as she sat on her bed.  
  
" well, I'm gonna *try* & get some sleep." She then jumped as she heard a roll of thunder & Inuyasha raised a brow at her. " Let me get this straight . you're afraid movies & storms & you're not even phased by a terrifying  
demon . you are one *strange* girl."  
  
Kagome then laid down on her pillow then suddenly sprang up. " I need to change into my pajamas!" " Change . what for?" Inuyasha questioned. " I've got to change for bed . ya know, you put on more comfortable clothes so you can sleep better & so you don't feel dirty from wearing your normal clothes  
all day . that's what it's for!"  
  
" Oh . I guess that makes sense." " Well . what are you waiting for?" He asked. " For you to turn around.' She responded. " What for?" " So I can change." " Ya could've been done already." " Err . just turn around or I'll say the s' word!" Kagome warned. With that Inuyasha quickly spun around. " Are you done yet?" Inuyasha complained. " Ooo . kaaayy . bing, alright I'm  
done." " Finally." " Those are some weird clothes ya know." " yeah, to  
*you* but I don't care . they're cozy." " Whatever you say."  
  
Kagome had on a white tank top with spaghetti straps & it had a picture of a monkey on it & her pants were light blue & had many monkeys on them. " *Aren't* you gonna change Inuyasha?" " Change . into what?" " Don't worry,  
I'll find you something."  
  
With that Kagome searched through her clothes & threw them everywhere. " Ah ha!" Kagome said with triumpth. " Here . try these on." Kagome then threw  
the clothes at him & he caught them.  
  
He looked at the clothes & shrugged as he started to take his clothes off right there & had managed to get his shirts off before Kagome had stopped him. Inuyasha stopped & looked at her quizzically. " What?" Kagome *was* getting ready to tell him to wait for her to turn around , but she couldn't help but stare at his shirtless figure. She then got out of her "trance",  
but then thought if she should have given him the shirt at all.  
  
*Now* she was *actually* out of her "shirt be gone" trance. " Inuyasha , at  
least wait for me to cover my eyes." " Whatever."  
  
When Inuyasha was finished he was wearing a whit shirt & silky red boxers. " Okay . I'm done." Inuyasha then looked around. " Hey . where do I sleep?" " Oh . I'll make a bed for you on the floor." " Fine." Kagome then finished  
making the little "bed" on the floor & Inuyasha sat on it. But at least Kagome had a touch light on her nightstand so she could see to make it . or she would've probably tripped & a thunderous boom, that would've woken the  
whole world.  
  
Kagome then got under her covers & laid her head down on her pillow but jumped as another crash of lightning was heard, the rain pattered violently  
against the window as well.  
  
" Umm . Inuyasha?" " Hmm" " Can you . come up here with me?" " Why, cuz yer  
scared?" " No!" Another crackle of lightning striked & she jumped once again. " *Sure* your not . heh, fine . if your *that* scared ." Kagome then  
scooted over & gave Inuyasha some room. He then got in & laid down.  
  
The wind picked up & the thunder shook the house & Kagome shivered at the  
sound. " You really *are* scared aren't you." She just looked at him. "  
Don't be." With that Inuyasha put his arm around her waist & pulled her  
close to him.  
  
Kagome blushed . but then she felt as if all of her fear had just melted away. " Thank you." She said as she kissed him & snuggled under his chin & slowly began to fall asleep. He then tightened his grip & caressed her back  
for comfort, his eyes then began to close.  
  
" Goodnight Kagome." He said softly as not to wake her. About 25 minutes later Inuyasha keen ears picked up Kagome talking in her sleep. " . I love you ." His heart skipped a beat. ' Is she talking about . me?' " Kagome . I  
." He said as he felt his eyes grow slightly moist. " . Love you too ."  
  
' Too bad she's asleep.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He then gently stroked her raven locks & breathed in her invigorating scent as he drifted  
into sleep.  
  
Kagome's eyelid fluttered slightly open as the sunlight crept onto her  
face. " Ugh, go away sun." Kagome mumbled as she *tried* to go back to  
sleep. Subconsciously, Inuyasha draped his arm over Kagome's head. "  
Finally, no more sun, I guess it wanted to sleep too . wait a minute .  
Inuyasha?"  
  
' Oops, I hope I didn't wake him.' " Ugh . just gimme 5 more minutes  
koibito." Inuyasha said groggily & went back to sleeping. Kagome was stunned. ' Did he *mean* that , or was he just babbling in his sleep.' She  
then decided to not worry about it & go back to sleep, but the thought  
still lingered somewhere in the back of her mind.  
  
Inuyasha squirmed around in his sleep, then suddenly shot up. "Kagome!" He was breathing hard & had beads of sweat on his forehead. Kagome then woke up. " Inuyasha . what's wrong?" She then noticed that his eyes were moist.  
As soon as the hanyou saw her, he hugged her.  
  
" I . I thought I lost you." He said in an almost whisper. Kagome was surprised that he was worried about her that much, even if it was a dream. " Hey, don't worry . I'm right here . it was just a nightmare." Kagome felt bad for him for she had never seen him this emotional before. " It seemed .  
*so* real."  
  
Inuyasha then took a few deep breathes & regained his composure. " Heh .  
don't worry, I'm better now . I'm not gonna let a *dream* control my feelings, I'm stronger than that." " So, are you better now?" " Feh, what  
did I *just* say wench." ' Yep . he's back to normal alright.'  
  
" Well . I'm gonna change now." " Feh, whatever." Inuyasha then turned around so she wouldn't sit him. " Kay, I'm done." With that Inuyasha got  
out of the bed. " Okay, now turn around so I can change." He said in a  
mocking voice. Kagome then crossed her arms & spun around. " Feh,  
whatever." She said also in a mocking voice.  
  
When Inuyasha finished changing he plopped down on the bed & looked at the  
ceiling. " Inuyasha ... can I ask you something?" Kagome questioned. "  
What?" " Did you ... *mean* it ?" " Mean what?" " You know . when you  
called me koibito." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the  
world. " I didn't say that." " Yeah you did & you know it." " Well *whatever* I said, I don't remember ." But then he did have a vague memory  
of *something* like that. " Ha! I knew it." She triumphantly said.  
  
" *So*, did you mean it?" " I don't know . I was half asleep." " *Sure* you were." " Yeah . welll, what about you?" " *What* about me?" " Oh you know .  
*cough* *cough* I love you *cough* *cough*." He said mockingly. Kagome  
blushed. " Did I . *really* say that?"  
  
Woo hoo, 3rd chappy finally done(I hope u all liked it) well anyways my fingers are killing me & "stuff" (hehe ^-^) Well I would like to thank my first reviewer(& only so far o.0) for uh . ya know reviewing hehe ^-^\/ . so vank u vewy vewy mooch Bean - Chan *cough* *cough* wench *cough* *cough*  
(hehe ;P) oh & I'd also like to thank you for sending me on a wonderful  
lil' trip to China! ( Don't ask . long story) & um err . yeah, arigato everyone who has read *any* part of my ff & if u have oh & onegai(please) R  
& R ( I wish I could have some of that now *wink wink* . if you're confused, I mean I wish I could have "rest" & "relaxation" but I moost make sacrifices but "reading" & "reviewing" is just as good *wink wink*(again)  
  
Ja Ne! Away! (hehe, that rhymes ^-^) 


	4. Note

Hey . konichiwa peoples . well this isn't a chappie. * But *, it * is * a note. Well I'd like to thank my first(well 2nd actually, but the first was from my friend Bean, but she don't count . & gomen Bean, I don't mean that  
in a bad way * shivers at the fear of being sitted* . * pant pant *  
reviewer.  
  
I just posted my 3rd chappie last night at * cough cough * 5:30 * cough cough * . well anyways, as soon as I got my review my * whole * day just got a million times better (sound familiar Bean) & I mean it too, like when I did my usual things today I was all like "ugh . grr . boring" But then * bing * review. I was like jumping up & down like the crazy person that I am  
& squealing like "crazy" (hehe . again ^-^ )  
  
Well anyways . VANK YOU SO VEWY VEWY MOOCH Shadow - Inuyasha(love yer name by the way * wink wink *) for sending me my first(besides friends) review. Yay! I really appreciate it . & I hope others will review as well. & please keep reading . I was even thinking about not posting it anymore because I hadn't got any reviews, but thank you thank you thank you(again . hehe . gomen if I'm getting a lil' over dramatic ^-^) for you have shown me the light (see , I told u, I get over dramatic) & I now know that there is good reviewer peoples out there(& I hope that my future reviews(if any ,hehe) are good like your's SI(hehe, now I'm giving people nicknames ^-^ . mine's  
SD, gomen just a random baka thought.)  
  
Welp I g2g peoples, so Ja Ne for now!  
  
P.S. Please read & review . & vank you(yet again) SI, vank you vewwy vewwy mooch . & you too Bean(didn't wanna leave ya out . cuz you know what you'd  
do if I didn't * wink wink *  
  
& vank you, all of my reviewers & please continue to do so. ( For I love  
reviews * cough cough * nice ones mostly, but not flames . constructive  
criticism is okay, but no flames please, 1rst ff ^-^ \/ * cough cough*)  
  
Welp Ja Ne! Ev ray bah day! ( Hehe . yet another baka rhyme of mine ^-^ .  
eep that rhymed too o.0 )  
  
^-^\/ C ya! 


	5. Sweeping is fun, & yum

Woo hoo! I'm finally back (sort of) . well anyways I can update now & stuff ( I couldn't before because I was on vacation ( another "sort of" ) with my dad & brother) but anyways . here's my 4th chappie. Ta Da! ^0^ ( gomen ^- ^\/ . I had to get it out of my system)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Yes!!!!! :) I own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo & the *whole* IY world! *maniacally laughs as lightning  
strikes in the background * BU HU HA HA HA!!!! . of course I don't own anything -_-* . *sobs* But I wish I did! *sob sob* He he ^-^\/, I'm having too much fun with the disclaimer ain't I ? Well anyways, "here's chappie 4, I hope you read more" hehe (rhyme rhyme , I've got the time *wink wink* . I  
think I've said that before, but oh well ^-^\/  
  
Ch.4: " Sweeping" is fun *wink wink*  
  
" Yeah, you *sure* did wench . so, umm . not that I care or anything, but  
umm . when you were *supposedly* sleeping, who were you talking about?" Kagome didn't know what to say for she didn't even remember . but just then  
she had a lil' plan, she then put on a convincing/sarcastic voice.  
  
" *I* don't know . maybe you." Inuyasha practically stopped breathing & that meant that Kagome's so called little plan was working. She knew he was hanging on her words & seemed to be waiting for her to say something else,  
but she had already gone & diverted the pressure back to him.  
  
" Okay, now it's your turn . so did you mean it when you called me . well  
you know . & answer me this time." " Heh, . maybe I did." Inuyasha said playfully. " Really?" She said as she scooted closer to him who was half lying on the bed. & as usual he was oblivious to her until he felt a warmth on his right side. He blushed then pretended to be extremely interested in the ceiling. " & maybe, I um . err . didn't." He nervously squeaked out,  
but she didn't hear him.  
  
Kagome then reached towards the front of the bed. ' What's she doing?'  
Inuyasha thought as he continued to burn a whole in the ceiling. Then suddenly, Kagome slung a pillow right on his face, & she couldn't help but  
laugh. Inuyasha then grabbed the pillow off of his face. " So, ya think that's funny?" Kagome continued to giggle, telling him that it still was. " I'll show ya funny." Inuyasha said as Kagome shot out of her bed & tried to  
escape, but it was no use.  
  
" Gotcha . where you think *your* goin?" " Let go . Inuyasha!" She managed to say through giggles. " Oh no . your not goin *anywhere* . I've *still* got to get my revenge." He said as he held the evil pile of puff high over his head & made it appear like he was going to throw it hard. Kagome then  
squealed & closed her eyes as the pillow came down & barely touched her  
head.  
  
" Ha, was that so bad ya big baby?" She just gave him a threatening glare. " Alright mister, you're getting it now!" With that Kagome got Inuyasha in  
a headlock. " Ha, who's laughing now?" " You think yer so clever don't you?" " Why, yes I do." She said triumphantly. " Heh . well think again."  
He said as he took a hold of her arms & removed them from his neck with  
great ease.  
  
" Hey! You can't do that . that's cheating." She whined " Well, I just did . *now* let me show you how it's done." Inuyasha then got up off of the bed & dragged Kagome with him. He then got her in a bear hug to wear her feet  
were dangling over the floor.  
  
" Looks like *I'm* winning now." Kagome squirmed around. " Hey . I can't . move." She then struggled more but to no avail. Inuyasha then loosened his grip & let her down. " Heh, looks like I've won." He said triumphantly. " Oh yeah . SIT!" With that Inuyasha crashed to the ground & Kagome came over  
& sat on his back. " Ha . well it looks like *I've* won now!" When the spell finally wore off Inuyasha turned over to find Kagome now sitting on  
his stomach in victory. " What are you doing?" He questioned her. "  
Winning!" She exclaimed with glee.  
  
" Fine, you win." He said sarcastically. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. " What's that supposed to mean?" " It means you win . jeez, what do you want me to do spell it out for you." " Oh no, the Inuyasha I know wouldn't give up that easily." Inuyasha just laid there. " Well come on . do something." " I am doing something . I'm laying on the floor." Kagome then fell over  
anime style.  
  
" So ." Inuyasha said as he got up from the floor. " So you want me to do something huh." " Yep." Kagome nodded. " Like what?" " Hmm . you should umm  
. sweep me off my feet & say something romantic, hehe." She said with  
dramatic flare & little hand gestures while slightly giggling. Inuyasha  
raised a brow at her.  
  
" Come on Inuyasha, chop chop" She said while clapping her hands at the "chop chop" part. " So, I'm supposed to get a broom & sweep at your feet until their detached from your legs & *then* I'm supposed to say something  
"romantic"." He said teasingly. Kagome then sweatdropped & gave him a glare. " Jeez wench, can't ya take a joke?" Kagome just sighed. " Hey, I was just kidding ya know, I'm not *that* stupid." " Don't give me that look Kagome ." ' Err . I can't look at her without feeling bad . she's good at that though.' " Awh, come here Kagome." He said while grabbing her wrist &  
placing her in front of him.  
  
" Okay, now how do I "sweep" you off your feet exactly?" " You mean you'll do it . yay!" " Ehh emm . now first you . uhh .umm . kinda, sorta . well  
you go like this & ya know, it's kinda "whooshy", sort of." Kagome said while demonstrating it. " *Okay* . I *think* I get it." " Kay, you ready  
now?" " I guess." He said from a few feet away. " Alright . go!"  
  
With that Inuyasha took a step & then another shorter one. Kagome was getting excited & started to lightly giggle. Inuyasha then stretched out his arm & put it around her waist & did a little semi spin. Kagome kind of thought it was like dancing. He then leaned in slightly & stared into her  
eyes. Kagome smiled & he couldn't help but do the same.  
  
He pulled her closer to him & Kagome's heart raced during the process. She then put a hand to his face. " Kagome ." He started. Their eyes still lost  
in each others. They then inched closer to where they could hear the melodic remedy of the other's breathing. Kagome then slightly tilted her  
head & filled in the small space that was left between them. Their lips  
were no more than a centimeter away when .  
  
BOOM!!! The door suddenly got flung open by Souta. " Kagome, it's time to eat!" The sudden noise scared them enough that they fell over on top of each other. " Hehe . you two were . ki ." Souta stopped mid sentence as he put on an evil smile. Kagome blushed. " We were not!" " Then why are you  
blushing?" " Because . I . umm. . " " ooh, wait till mom hears!" Souta  
squealed as he ran downstairs.  
  
Kagome still stared wide eyed at the door & yelled at Souta. " Souta! You  
little . I'll get you, when you least expect it, I'll get you . mock my  
words! Kagome then turned her head & blushed profusely when she saw  
Inuyasha toppled over her.  
  
Inuyasha was staring at the door & was trying to hear what they were saying downstairs . " Eh emm." Inuyasha swivled one ear around to hear the sound. Kagome giggled. ' Aww, I *love* his ears . they're so kawaii.' She thought as she continued to giggle but suddenly stopped when she remembered their  
positions.  
  
Inuyasha then turned to her. " What?" He asked. " Ehh emm." " Oh." He said just noticing as he got off of her & dusted himself off. " Well anyways, lets eat, it's food time." Inuyasha instantly perked up. " Food!" " Wait a  
minute." Kagome said, having a little idea. " Uhh . " Inuyasha pouted & plopped on the floor. Kagome walked over to him. " We'll eat but I don't know if I can make it, my legs are oh so tired." She jokingly said as she  
place the back of her hand to her forehead with dramatic fashion.  
  
" I don't know Inuyasha . you might have to carry me . hehe." Inuyasha then sighed & knelt down for her to get on. "Oh it appears my noble steed has  
arrived." She said as she hopped on his back. Inuyasha then stood up &  
faced the doorway. Kagome then pointed forward. " To the kitchen!"  
  
With that Inuyasha jogged down the hallway. He then came upon the stairs & jumped up on the banister & slid down it like a skateboard. They were now approaching so he slowed down, but not quite enough for he skidded on the tile & him & Kagome crash landed onto the kitchen floor, laughing the whole  
time. But they were totally unaware that everyone was looking at them.  
  
" Kagome . are you. alright?" Her mother asked. She & Inuyasha then got up  
from the floor. " Yeah yeah, I'm fine." " What were you doing?" " Uhh .  
coming to the kitchen, hehe." Souta then butted in. " Yeah Kagome, why don't you tell mom what *else* you & Inuyasha were doing earlier." He said  
with a grin. Kagome blushed. " What were you doing Kagome?" Her mother asked. " They were making ." Kagome then covered her brother's mouth with  
her hand.  
  
" Well Kagome, what were you & Inuyasha making? . were you making . a pie!"  
She exclaimed happily. " Yeah . that's it . we were making a pie!" " In your room." Souta managed to say through Kagome's hands. " In your room . how'd you do that?" Kagome was starting to get nervous. " Umm . we made . a  
pillow pie!" Her mom gave her a puzzled look.  
  
" Well . let's eat!" Kagome said trying to get off of the subject. " . Yes,  
lets." Her mother said while handing her & Inuyasha a plate. Kagome sat across from Inuyasha, her mother & grandfather sat at the ends & Souta sat  
next to Inuyasha.  
  
They all then began to eat. Inuyasha & Kagome stared down at their plates & glanced up at each other every once in a while. A few minutes later Kagome  
glanced back up again & saw that Inuyasha didn't exactly have the best table manners & giggled at how his cheeks how little smudges of soy sauce  
on them.  
  
Inuyasha just noticing quickly wiped his mouth off, but it was pretty much useless for he just got more on it. Kagome then went back to the miraculous ritual known as eating. & how they managed to not look at each other for  
the rest of the meal . well, that's another mystery.  
  
The so called mystery was slowly becoming easier to accomplish as the food  
got more delicious every bite. Of course Inuyasha solved the mystery effortlessly & very quickly. However Kagome was still dusting fingerprints,  
as she ate & tried hard not to glance over at the dog - eared "private  
eye" & so it didn't seem too obvious.  
  
Inuyasha's case was closed & so he got another one & began on it, & very  
easily just like the first one finished it. As well as Kagome, Inuyasha fought the urge to glance at her. ' Awh, I can't help it' He thought as he  
glanced at her. He then looked back down at his plate then back at her  
again.  
  
' Do dee doo de do.' Inuyasha hummed in his head as if someone could hear,  
then he kind of slowly strolled his foot across the floor & it found a place right above Kagome's ankle. Kagome then blushed & giggled to herself  
as she stroked Inuyasha's foot, giving him cold chills.  
  
Kagome then attempted to eat as she picked up a few noodles with her fork & brought it to her mouth but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks & dropped  
the fork, noodles & sauce spilling everywhere on her plate.  
  
Kagome then began to giggle uncontrollably. " Hehehe! Not the foot! . Not  
the foot!" She said in between giggles. Everyone then stared at her. "  
What about you foot?" Her mother asked. " Umm . it was the cat!" " Oh." Everyone said as they continued eating & babbling about stuff, which Kagome & Inuyasha weren't listening to. Inuyasha then started scarfing down his  
food, but to Kagome it looked more like he was inhaling it.  
  
" Well, I'm finished . well those spell scrolls aren't going to stick  
themselves." Kagome's grandpa said as he left the kitchen. " Well, I'm finished . well those video games aren't going to play themselves." Souta said mimicking his grandpa as he left the kitchen. " Well, I'm finished . those shows aren't going to watch themselves." Kagome's mom said giggling  
as she left the kitchen as well.  
  
" Well, I'm finished . those ." Inuyasha then got cut off by Kagome. " If I hear that " Well, I'm finished" mumbo jumbo *one* more time time I'll s'  
you all the way to China. " heh heh, sorry . but you knew it was comin though." Kagome then got irritated. " Errr . SIT!" With that, Inuyasha came  
crashing to the ground.  
  
When the spell wore off, Inuyasha shot back up. " Ooh, yer gonna get it now." She then stuck her tongue out at him & tried to run away from him.  
Inuyahsa chased after her into the living room & kept cutting off her escape routes. He then hid behind the couch & waited for her to get in just  
the right spot. & then when she did, he jumped out & sat on her back he then grabbed her ever ticklish foot & locked it in place so she couldn't  
escape.  
  
Kagome's eyes then got big as she felt Inuyasha grab her ecursed foot. She then shot him warning glares. " Inuyasha . don't you dare!" He looked back at her with a fake innocent smile. " Hehe . what are you so worried about, I'm not gonna do anything." He said smirking evilly as he turned around &  
put one clawed finger on her toe.  
  
" No! Inuyasha not the foot . anything but the foot!" He then, what she  
called it "attacked" her foot & put it through tickle torture. She then  
laughed so hard she started crying. " Had enough?" " Yes!" She pleaded  
through all of her giggling. He then rolled off next to her.  
  
" Why'd you have to find my ticklish spot, why?" " Whoops." He said teasingly. " Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll find yours soon enough." She said  
matter of factly. " Feh, yeah right." Inuyasha then got up & started to  
walk away but then Kagome stopped him by tackling him to the ground.  
  
" I'm telling ya, you're wastin yer time . I ain't ticklish." " Everyone's ticklish." " Not me." " Oh yeah . I bet it's your foot too!" She said as  
she tried his foot. " Well?" " Nope . nothing."  
  
Kagome was tired, she had already tried his foot, arm, stomach, ribs, face . nothing worked & she was about to give up when she just remembered she'  
over looked a plac. ' His neck . I haven't tried that yet . maybe, just maybe it'll work.' Kagome thought to herself as a smirk formed on her face.  
  
" See I told ya I wasn't ticklish." " Hey . what's so funny?" With that Kagome "attacked" his neck. Inuyasha then started to turn red because he was trying to hold his laughter in, but it didn't work too long as he busrt out into laughing fits. " Ha! I told you!" Kagome said through all of his  
laughter. " Stop . stop!" He gasped out. With that Kagome seized her  
vicious tickle attack.  
  
" What did I tell you?" She said victoriously. " Feh." " Ooh & that's 2 Kagome & still zippo for Inuyasha. She said while counting her fingers. " Hey who's keeping score?" Kagome didn't bother listening because she was  
having fun being right.  
  
" Not ticklish, eh." " Yeah, well I'm not as bad as you." Inuyasha retorted, " May be . *but* I still won." She said in a sing song voice. "  
Yeah, well, I'd cream you in a real fight." He said while playfully  
punching her. " Oh yeah, well don't underestimate me." She said as she grabbed a hold of the two locks of hair that usually lay on his shoulders. She then picked up his hair & examined it." Inuyasha . I'm gonna wash your hair, it's dirty." " What!?" " No Kagome . it's fine." Inuyasha whined as  
Kagome practically dragged him upstairs by his hair.  
  
" Okay, were here." She said as she dropped his hair. " You finally done ripping my head off?" " Yep!" Inuyasha then fell over anime style. Kagome turned on the bathtub faucet & got out the shampoo, conditioner, & a cup. She then tested the temperature of the water. " Okay Inuyasha, it's ready."  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at her. " Don't give me that look . don't make me say the s' word . trust me you'll thank me when it's finished & when it is  
it'll smell *so* yummy!" She said excitedly. " Yummy?" " What, are you  
gonna eat my hair?" " Uhh . Inuyasha it's just an expression." Kagome sighed " Well I don't wanna get the only shirts I brought wet." He said as  
he took off his shirts & laid them in the floor.  
  
" Hurry up, lets just get this over with." Inuyasha said as Kagome flipped his hair over the edge of the tub & tried not to drool on him. She then got his hair wet & then picked up the shampoo bottle. " Time for shampoo!" " Sham - what?" " Poo." " But wouldn't that make it smell worse?" Inuyasha  
teased. " Uhh!"  
  
She then placed her hand on the back of his head as she poured the water  
from the cup, causing him to slightly blush. Then she conditioned it &  
rinsed it again, turned off the water & wrapped a towel around his wet hair. Inuyasha stood up. " Okay . you're done . now if you'll excuse me." He said as he started to slowly walk out of the bathroom, but got stopped  
by Kagome who dragged him back in by his hair.  
  
" Kay, now it's time to dry!" " Ugh . " He whined. Kagome then blow dried  
it & combed it. " Now, don't you feel a whole lot better?" " * Sure*" Kagome, ignoring him went over & hugged his hair. " Aww, it's so fluffy . &  
it smells so yummy." She said just about falling asleep in the now "yummied" hair. " Hey, are you done yet?" " Awh, why'd you have to ruin my  
fun . fine, yes I'm done." She whined at him.  
  
Inuyasha then started out of the bathroom. Kagome not wanting to leave the warm, fluffiful hair, ran back up to him & hugged it again. Inuyasha then started walking, while Kagome followed, still hugging his poor hair. " Hey  
Kagome , are you gonna get my shirts?" " Hmm . *what* shirts?" She said  
with a smirk that was hidden behind his "cotton candy" like hair.  
  
Woo! ^0^ There's chappie 4 for(hehe) ya. & if ya don't get the cotton candy part . I don't mean his hair looks like cotton candy, just like, ya know . cotton candy is "fluffy" & "yummy"(ya know, how Kagome (& me ^0^ . I know . I'm sad -_-, but oh well ^-^) describes it.) & that part kinda reminded me  
of *the* Fluffy(Ya know, Sesshomaru . *cough cough* kill Jaken *cough  
cough*) anyways enough about me & my dumb lil' um . things ^-^\/) Well  
please R & R oh & thank you to all of my reviewers so far: Bean, Shadow Inuyasha, Sim, Inuyashafan & anyone else who has reviewed (oh & gomen If I  
forgot anyone . I'm goin by memory . & gomen(again) if I wrote yer name wrong or somethinn ^-^\/) Anyways I'll c u all, umm . next time . I guess -_-*(I know . that was stupid , but please spare me & my stupidity, hehe ^- ^) Welp . Ja Ne everyone . oh *&* cookies to all & to all a goodnight. (^-  
^\/ . hehehe . couldn't resist) 


	6. The mall & ice cream?

Hey peoples, SD here. ( But u probably figured that out already ^-~) Anyways here's chappie umm . *counts fingers* . 5 ^-^\/ heh heh, ( gomen, I was preoccupied by the glorious invention known as tv) *drifts off again* * falls asleep & starts to purr* hehe ^-^ ( & if your wondering, yes, I can purr . I am a neko hanyou after all {=3 ) . anyways, here's chappie 5 Ta Da! ^-^\/  
  
Disclaimer: I own *nothing* I tell you! NOTHING!!! So stop staring at me with your accusing eyes =3 . hehe ^-^\/ ( I know, too dramatic huh?) . *&*  
I don't own *any* of the stores & any & everything else in the mall & everywhere else. ( o.0 Too many "where's" . I know . but just spare me & my  
baka ways ;) )  
  
Ch.5: The mall & "ice cream?"  
  
Inuyasha just sighed & trudged on, with Kagome still clinging to his hair. " Are you done yet?" He asked irritated. " Awh come on Inuyasha, you don't want me to be cold, now do you?" Inuyasha just sighed & headed towards the  
bathroom to get his shirts.  
  
When he got there he picked up his shirts & tried to put them on. " You don't want me to be cold either." He said mokingly. " Awh fine." she said as she finally let go of his hair. With that Inuyasha put on his shirts.  
  
Inuyasha then got up & walked into the living room & Kagome followed. " Now what?" Inuyasha asked. " Umm . well lets get out of the house at least." "  
Yeah." He said as he started out the door. " Wait! I got to ask my mom, I'll be killed if I don't." " Whatever." Inuyasha said as went outside to  
wait for Kagome. He then felt something brush against his leg.  
  
It was Kagome's cat Buyo. Inuyasha then picked him up by the arms &  
quizzically looked at him. " Yer a fat one aren't you?" Buyo meowed in  
response. Inuyasha slightly tilted his head. " Heh . nice ears." " At least I know I'm not alone in the ear department anymore." He said as he knelt to put him down but he just ended up on top of Inuyasha's head in the end. " Jeez, yer lazy . why don't you catch a rat or something, instead  
of being a couch potato ?"  
  
' Who's Inuyasha talking to?' Kagome thought as she walked to where he was. But Inuyasha was too busy arguing with the cat that he didn't notice Kagome who was right there. " Eh emm . I see you've already met Buyo." She giggled  
at him.  
  
" Kagome . heh, apparently yer cat likes my hair too." He said as he let  
him down. " You ready?" She asked, still giggling. " Yeah, I guess so." They then started walking. " Where are we going?" " I don't know . hmm . lemme think . shopping! . at the mall! " She squealed. " Hey . next time  
warn me if yer gonna scream so I can cover my ears. " Oops . heh heh .  
sorry." " Feh "sorry" ain't gonna help this constant ringing *now*."  
  
"I know." Kagome said as she reached for his ears. "There, does that help?" She asked while massaging his ears. " Hmm . yeah . " He said practically  
asleep. She then let go.  
  
" So, where's this "mall" place at?" He questioned a few minutes later. "  
Oh about a couple blocks away." " Oh . & what do you get when you go "shopping"?" " Oh, you know, clothes & shoes n' stuff . heh, I might *even*  
get you something." " No . you don't have to get me anything."  
  
" What if I want to?" Inuyasha was shocked. ' She wants to get *me* something.' He then took a hold of her hand & she slightly blushed but kept  
looking forwards, not wanting the blush to increase more.  
  
" Hey, I think I see the mall over t.." Kagome froze mid-sentence. " " Hey, what is it?" Inuyasha asked. " . My friends . ja - just act natural." She  
stuttered as he let go of her hand, a bit disappointed .  
  
Kagome's friends then ran up to her. " Hey Kagome! What're you doing?" They squealed. " Umm . we're going to the mall." " We're" The girls gasped at  
the same time. " So who's going with you Kagome?" They asked slyly. " . Inuyasha." Kagome squeaked out while slightly motioning at him. The girls then all turned to him in unison. " Oh, so *this* is that mystery guy you wouldn't tell us about." Another one of Kagome's friends then spoke up. " Hehe . I *knew* you weren't thinking about math equations during algebra ."  
Kagome blushed. " Well sorry guys, but we gotta go .. so I'll see ya later." " Okay . have fun with your *boyfriend*!" Her friends said after  
her as Kagome blushed even more.  
  
" What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked. " oh . umm, ya know how friends are . oh look, I think I see the mall, heh heh." She said while waving her hands at him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. " & *this* is what is known as a  
mall!" Kagome said as they approached it.  
  
" Come on, let's go!" She squealed while dragging him into the huge building. " Jeez, calm down." " Yeah yeah." " . So, where do we go first?" Inuyasha asked. With that Kagome looked around until she found a place. '  
Ooh ooh . Bath & Bodyworks!" She exclaimed with an uber amount of glee.  
  
She then grabbed Inuyasha by the arm & dragged him into the store. Inuyasha was then about to pass out from all of the smells as soon as he entered the place. Kagome then went over to the perfume & lotion section. Inuyasha then  
picked up a bottle of perfume stuff & waved it in Kagome's face. " Is *this* what yer looking for?" She grabbed the bottle & read it. " How'd you know?" She asked him. ' Well . it smelled like you." " Oh." " Ugh . now can you hurry up & pay for it before I pass out?" He said while covering his  
mouth.  
  
" Oops . I forgot you had a sensitive nose." He gave her a glare. She then paid for the perfume & went out of the store. " Ahh! Air!" " Oh come on, it  
wasn't *that* bad." " yeah right, I practically died." " Whatever." She  
said as something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.  
  
" Clothes!!!" She squealed. & as soon as you knew it, they were in the  
clothes store & Kagome was going crazy, grabbing everything in sight &  
making a huge mess all over the place. Kagome then picked up her one of many shirts & held it up to her. " What do you think . does it make me look fat?" Inuyasha just gave her a funny look. & sighed. " No . it doesn't make  
you look fat . & none of them will, so don't ask." "Oh, okay . but what  
about the pants?" Inuyasha then fell over anime style.  
  
About 30 minutes later Kagome finally decided on an outfit that she liked &  
went into the dressing room to try it on. Inuyasha tired of waiting, started to pound on the door. " Come on Kagome . yer taking forever." He whined. " Just a sec." She said to him through the door. Inuyasha then went back to his "standing spot" & waited for her to come out. ' Awh . what is  
it with girls & clothes.' He mentally sighed.  
  
Inuyasha started to tap his foot on annoyance. Then stopped when Kagome finally came out. She was wearing a light green tank top & some hip hugger jeans. Inuyasha was stunned. " Wow Kagome . you look beau.. Err umm, I mean it's okay." " Good, then I'll get it." She said as she went back into the dressing room & put her normal clothes back on & put her new ones back on the hook. She then came out & placed the clothes on the counter then paid  
for them.  
  
She then grabbed her bag with the clothes in it & left the store. " Alright Inuyasha . you can pick a store now." " Uhh . okay." Inuyasha looked around  
& found a store that looked intriguing & dragged the hesitant Kagome in with him. " Inuyasha . are you sure . you wanna shop here?" Kagome asked,  
now inside of a store that was anti - Kagome & had a bunch of black & spiked things everywhere. " Great . I lost him . now I'm probably gonna be killed or something " She looked around the store for him but then bumped  
into someone.  
  
" Ahhh! Please don't kill me!" She said with her eyes closed tight. She then felt something sharp & pointy under her chin. " Don't worry, I'll make it quick & painless." The masculine voice said. Kagome then got nervous as the other hand went to her shoulder & she felt a pair of lips briefly touch her cheek. " Now did that hurt?" The oh so familiar voice chuckled. Kagome then opened her eyes. " Inuyasha! . phew, I thought you were some serial  
killer . & don't do that again."  
  
Inuyasha started to laugh at her. " Stop laughing . it's not funny . I  
could have been killed." She said over dramatically. " Yeah . & *I*  
could've been killed if I would've stayed any longer in yer "Bath &  
Bodyworks." Kagome gave him a glare. " Ooh & that's a point for me, ya better watch out Kagome, I'm catchin' up." She then gave him another glare.  
  
" Oh come on, you know I was kidding." " Anyways Inuyasha, where'd you go?" " Well . I found some clothes & I was lookin' at em'." " Wow, really . let  
me see them."  
  
Inuyasha then led Kagome over to where the clothes where & he lifted up some pants that were black had red stitching had an uber amount of pockets & had a silver chain that came out of the right pocket. " Well . what do you think?" He asked. " Well . umm . you need . uh, a shirt! Yeah that's it  
. a shirt." " Umm, okay."  
  
They then went over to the shirts. " Okay Inuyasha , ya can't have pants  
without a shirt . so lets find you one." They the rummaged through the  
shirts. " How bout' this one Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while holding up a huge gray shirt. " Uhh . it doesn't match *&* it's *way* to big." So with that he hung the gray shirt back up. " Ah ha! Here Inuyasha, try this one."  
She said while throwing a shirt at him.  
  
" Wait . I need a belt . the pants are big ya know." " Fine." She said as he threw the clothes at her & picked up a belt. " Hey, how bout' this one,  
I can use it as a weapon." Inuyasha said while holding a spiked belt. "Inuyasha! You're not getting *that* . jeez, I wouldn't even be able to get within a foot of you without getting stabbed." " Heh, why would you need to get that close to me anyways?" He said slyly as Kagome did her ever famous  
blush.  
  
She then changed the subject by getting a normal belt & putting it on top  
of the clothes & handing them to him to try on. With that Inuyasha went  
into the dressing room as Kagome looked at the spiked belt then hung it  
back up.  
  
Inuyasha then emerged from the dressing room. He was wearing the same black  
pants he had earlier with a normal leather belt & a red shirt that perfectly showed off his figure. " Hey Kagome, isn't this shirt kinda tight  
?" He asked while tugging at it. " . Yeah ." Kagome said practically drooling. " Eh emm . I mean uh, it was the only size they had, hehe." She  
lied through her teeth. " *Sure*." He raised an eyebrow at her. " Yeah,  
well . we're getting it." " Whatever." He said as he went back into the  
dressing room.  
  
He then came back out with his normal clothes. " Okay, we better hurry up & pay for this though . so ya don't get killed." He said teasingly. " Pshh."  
  
Inuyasha's stomach growled as he paid for the clothes & exited the store. "  
I can tell your hungry Inuyasha . let's eat then." " Now that actually  
sounds like fun!" He said. " *Are* you saying that you'd rather go to a mall to eat than to go shopping?!" " Yep!" ' uhh . it's called a "shopping"  
mall not an eating mall."  
  
" Hey, maybe they should make one of those!" Inuyasha exclaimed. " Hey ya  
know, I think they have already!" " Really?!" " Yeah, it's called a  
restaurant." Inuyasha then fell over anime style.  
  
Inuyasha had finally regained his composure & headed towards the food court. " So many restaurants . so little time." Inuyasha said while rubbing his hands together. " Now Inuyasha, I know there's a lot of restaurants & I know that your really hungry, but I don't won't you runnin' around & going crazy, okay." But Inuyasha hadn't heard a word of it & done exactly what  
she told him not to.  
  
" Awh . he never listens." She said to herself as she went to get a little something from Taco Bell. In comparison, Inuyasha went to almost all of the restaurants & got like everything from every store's menu. Kagome got her taco & drink & sat down at an empty table, she then looked up from eating her lil' taco & saw Inuyasha with just about every food item in the mall.  
He put the food down on the table & it landed with a loud thud. Kagome peeked her head around all of the food. " Do you think you have enough?"  
She jokingly said. " Well, I was gonna get more, but my arms ran out of  
room." Kagome then just about fell over.  
  
Inuyasha started off with a bowl of ramen, of course, then some rice,  
chicken . he didn't even know what half of the food was, he just got he because it smelled good. About a half an hour later he finished, which was  
remarkably fast, considering all of the food he got.  
  
" Phew . I'm full." "Well . I'm guessing you'd be full now." They then got  
up & somehow managed to throw away all of the trash. Then Inuyasha's  
attention was caught by a dark room with flashing neon lights & strange sounds. " Hey Kagome . what's that place?" " Oh, that's were you go & play video games, it's called an arcade." " Oh . let's go there." " Ugh . your just like my little brother." " Awh come on . it'll be funner than gagging  
to death at "Bath & Bodyworks" " Whatever." She sighed.  
  
They then entered the dark room of older sisters doom. Inuyasha then wondered around & found himself at a shooting game. He picked up the gun abit confused, but quickly got the hang of it as he observed another person  
using it. He then pointed the gun at Kagome's head. " See . now this is where you could get killed." He teasingly said. " Ugh . are you ever gonna  
stop making fun of me for that?" " Nope!" He said with a grin.  
  
Inuyasha put the gun down & looked around some more. " What's that?" He  
asked while pointing at a game called "Dance Dance Revolution" " Well .  
it's kinda hard to explain . just watch, you'll get it." " Oh, okay."  
  
With that he watched the people, they were standing on a platform with arrows on it, & whenever that arrow would come up on the screen you would  
push the corresponding one on the platform, but it was hard because  
sometimes a lot of arrows would appear on the screen & you have to push  
them in a sequence & get them right to get a combo.  
  
" Alright, I'll try this." " Are you sure Inuyasha, it looks hard . & the guys there were probably experts at it." " Oh well." " Alright, it's your choice . wait here while I go get some tokens." With that Kagome came back  
with some tokens & gave them to Inuyasha. He then put the tokens in &  
pushed start. " okay, here I go."  
  
With that the game started had got 5 right, in a row. " Haha! Eat that! I got 5 in a row!" Inuyasha said while still playing. When he was finished he got a top score of 43. " Oh yeah, 43 ha . hey Kagome I bet I beat the high score." The high score list then came up on the screen & Kagome looked at the top score. " So Kagome, what is the high score?" " umm . heh heh . it's  
850." She squeaked out. Inuyasha then fell over anime style.  
  
" Okay . new game.' He nervously laughed. Inuyasha then wandered over to a fighting game. " Hey Kagome come play this with me?" " Okay." She said as she put in the tokens & pushed start. They then got to the character select  
screen & Inuyasha picked some samurai guy with a katana & Kagome picked  
another guy with a humongous sword.  
  
" I figured you would've picked a girl Kagome." " Yeah, well the girls in video games suck, I mean they always have crappy weak weapons like batons & fans & . "bow & arrows". She said with disgust. The game started as Kagome  
still talked.  
  
" Awh, why do *I* have to have to have a girly weapon?" " Well you *are* a  
girl." Inuyasha said. " Yeah . well still, I mean could you imagine yourself with a *bow & arrow*?" " Uh . well . " " *Exactly . because it's a girly weapon." " There's guys that use bow & arrows." He said. " yeah well . they don't count, I mean how do I defend myself if they're to close, hit em' with my bow, *ooh that'll hurt*." She said while smashing the buttons.  
  
' Well . you could, uhh . ya know, punch him or somethin'." Inuyasha said. " yeah well . ahh! I won! Hahaha! Eat that *mighty* Inuyasha . you got beat  
by the weak lil' "bow & arrow" girl!" She said while laughing at him. "  
Well . maybe I let you win." He retaliated. " Yeah right, I saw you smashin' those keys & getting' all nervous & stuff." " Feh!" " Feh" my butt . I beat you & you know it . *now* say it." Inuyasha just gave her a "are you kidding" look. " Say it or I'll say "it" " Fine . you won." He mumbled. " What! I can't hear you!" " I said you won wench!" " What was that last  
part?" " Umm . you won, heh heh ." "That's what I thought."  
  
Kagome then looked at her watch. " We better get going . the malls gonna close soon . ya know, it's Sunday & they close at six." " Oh . okay." With that they went on their way to the exit. When they got out it was 5:56. " Well Inuyasha, looks like we got out just in time." " I guess , now what do  
we do?" He asked.  
  
" I don't know . what do you wanna do?" " I dunno . what do *you* wanna  
do?" " I don't know . whatcha wanna do?" " I dunno, what do *you* wanna  
do?" " Okay, now don't start that again . I've seen "Jungle Book" for *your* information." " Jungle what?" He asked. " Oh, nevermind." " Okay."  
He said nonchalantly.  
  
" Hmm . I know, let's go home & make some ice cream!" " "Ice cream"?" " Awh . it's like . uh . frozen milk with sugar & cream & vanilla . ya know . ice  
cream !" " Uh . sure." " Hey, we'll get there faster if we take the "Inuyasha Express" *won't* we?" " Uhh . I guess so . but won't someone like . I dunno . shoot me or something.?" " Of course not . we'll be moving too fast for them to see us." She said with a wink while holding up her index  
finger in a "matter of factly" pose. " Oh, I getcha." He said as he let  
Kagome onto the "Inuyasha Express". " That'll be 25 cents please.' He teasingly said as he held out his hand. Kagome just sighed as she got on his back & put her arms around his neck, causing him to slightly blush, her  
bags over her shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha then shot off & started to run at an amazingly fast pace. " This beats the car by a long shot . *&* it's a whole lot cuter." She said while tweaking his ears. " What did you say?" "Oh nothing . nothing . oh & I love what you've did with the interior, so fluffy." She said as she hugged his hair. " Hey, you'd better hang on, or you could fall." He said playfully while acting like he hit turbulence. She then practically choked him, while  
trying to hang on. " Inuyasha!" " Heh, I told ya." " You did that on  
purpose." " No I didn't . it was . the wind, heh heh." "*Sure*" She said while repositioning herself. He then slightly tightened his grip on her, causing her to blush. " & what would you have done if I did fall . & I die an *agonizing* death." She said dramatically . Inuyasha just kind  
of ignored it though. "Don't worry, you won't fall . it's not like I'm gonna suddenly need to check my imaginary watch or anything." " Well that's  
good to know . anyways, let's go make some ice cream!" " Sure."  
  
She then put one arm around his neck & pointed forwards with the other. " To the kitchen!" " Away." He mockingly said. " Hey! That's my line . how  
would you like it if I came in, in the middle of one of your "feh"s & *said* it, hmm?" " Hey, don't go bringin' the "feh" into this . it hurts my feelings." He said trying to act sad. Kagome just sighed. " Anyways . how  
do you make this thing go faster?" She then grabbed his ears & "revved"  
them. " Hey, watch the merchandise . it's expensive." He joked & she couldn't help but laugh. " Okay." She said as she let go of his ears. ' Aww . he's ears are *so* cute, hehe especially when they turn around to hear something . now that's cute city right there . ooh,idea.' Kagome then made some noise with the bags to see if his ears would turn & they did. " Hehe." They then turned around again. ' Hehe .*now* this is fun.' She thought to  
herself. " Hey, what are ya doing back there?" he asked. " He he, oh  
nothing . nothing *at* all."  
  
Ta Da! There's chappie 5 for ya. ( Grr . it doesn't rhyme anymore) anyways ^-^\/ well I bid thee farewell (hehe ^-~) & please*starts to sing . scary huh? 0.o* da nah duh na R aand Rrrrr . thank you Tokyo, goodnight. ( Hehe, I *had* to do that & no, I'm not in Tokyo sadly ;o; just felt like sayin' that) oh & just ta let ya know, no(hehe ^-^) I don't like having a 1 next to my name . grr ff.net, they're evil .(I hope they're not reading this , the ff.net owner peoples that is 0.o ) & grr to all & to all goodnight(but  
no "grr"s *&* a limited edition cookie ^-~to anyone who's R&R'd & all u  
other peoples too . ^-^\/ so I guess it's just grr's to the um . "grr"  
worthy people then, kk'z . Ja Ne!{ =3  
  
This has been a paid production from SD Inc.  
(Not really, but wouldn't that be cool XD) 


	7. Ice creamfinally & guess who's here agai...

Hey ya peoples, iz me SD (back from the dead, lol) . well anyways . ummm, this is my . err . 6th chappie, yeah that's it, heh heh ^-^\/ . well anyways, Miroku & Sango n all of them come (finally) Yay! ^0^ . anyways enough of my babbling, on with the story, Away! ^-~ (lol)  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, long hair, cute ears . the list goes on & on . but  
will anyone besides Rumiko have him ( ;.; I wish I had him, but who doesn't ^-^) find out today in " The Poor Sad Life of SD" (lol) ^-^ hehe .  
gomen, I dun own him -_- . or anyone else -_-' . so here's the next  
chappie. Ta Da!  
  
Ch.6: Ice cream (finally) & " guess who's here?" (again)  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome were now about a block away from the house & you could pretty much see the whole thing from the " Inuyasha Express" point of view  
. Hey " Inuyasha! I think I see the house . so put on the brakes!" She  
yelled at him through all of the wind.  
  
" Okay!" He yelled back. With that he slowed down just enough to where he  
could stop in front of the stairs. When he got to that point he then bounded up the steps all the way to the front door, then let Kagome down.  
  
Kagome then flung the door open & yelled. " Hey everyone! I'm home!" With that they went inside the house & she set the bags down in a chair. " Mom . mom .. where are you?" Kagome then stumbled upon a note. It read. ~ Dear  
Kagome, Grandpa, Souta, and I went out to eat and to the store. Be back  
later. Love Mom P.S. Don't destroy the house! ~  
  
Kagome could definitely tell that Souta wrote the P.S. . " Well . I guess they'll be back later . but for now . ice cream!" She added with glee. With that Kagome somehow seemed to magically "poof" from the living room to the  
kitchen. ' How'd she do that?' Inuyasha thought with his cute little confused face. Kagome then practically ripped the freezer door off & threw the ice cream tubs on the table with a loud bang. Then got the rest off the " utilities" needed to make the frozen moo juice even *more* glorious & set  
them out as well.  
  
" So . is this "creamed ice" any good?" Inuyasha asked while looking at the tubs of frozen flowing sugary goodness. " Ice cream, Inuyasha, ice cream . & is my name Kagome . of course its good!" She corrected him with her sugar  
happy self.  
  
She then led Inuyasha over to the " utilities" & amazingly explained them  
to him. She then took a bottle of chocolate syrup & started to shake it like a maniac. But Kagome had completely for got that the cap was open &  
then the "dark sap of evil stickiness" got *all* over poor Inuyasha's clothes. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands. " Oops . sorry, heh heh,  
it kinda slipped." She said nervously.  
  
Inuyasha then dramatically looked at his now " chocladated" clothes. " Ooh, you're gonna get it." He said with an evil little grin. He then picked up a  
bottle of opened "butterscotch" & pointed it at her. " Draw." Inuyasha said. With that Kagome slowly reached for her chocolate syrup & pointed it  
at him. & somewhere you could hear the old western music of high noon.  
Inuyasha & Kagome took aim over dramatically as the wind blew & a  
tumbleweed tumbled across the floor.  
  
The wind blew once more, *then* they fired. & there was a long stream of  
butterscotch & chocolate flying every which way. Some butterscotch hit Kagome smack dab in the face. But then a mundo stream of syrup crashed all over Inuyasha & he screamed in fake agony as he fell back in slow motion. He landed on the floor with a thud into a large pool of "chocolate blood"  
He put a hand to his chest & then looked at the "blood" that was on it.  
  
" Oh no . I'm wounded . Kagome, help." He said weakly as he reached a hand out to her. Kagome couldn't help but help him, so she grabbed a hold of his hand, but soon realized that that was a mistake, when he pulled her down to the floor with him. She landed on top of him, causing them to turn red like a cherry. " You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" " Heh . may - be." He said playfully. Kagome just gave him a look then got up & grabbed a can of something, whilst Inuyasha still "died" on the floor. " Hey . what's that?" He asked suspiciously. She then gave him a smirk. " Oh nothing . nothing at all, hehe." & with that Kagome spilled a whole bunch of sprinkles all over the chocolate syrup that was on Inuyasha, & they just happened to stick. "  
whoops . I guess I made a little mess, huh?" " Now *you* did that on  
purpose." He retorted.  
  
" Payback for the butterscotch" She said. " Ooh ,yer getting it now wench."  
He said as he got up from the floor. " *Yeah*." She said sarcastically.  
Inuyasha then got a can of whip cream spray & slowly stalked forward.  
Kagome took a step back. " Heh heh heh" Inuyasha cackled as he kept  
trudging forward. Kagome, defenseless, looked for a "weapon", then she  
glanced down at the syrup bottle that resided on the floor.  
  
" I don't think so." Inuyasha said in almost a sing song voice. Inuyasha then started after her. Kagome noticing that he moved, ran away from him. " Inuyasha! . hehehe . stop ." She squealed. That just made him go faster, he  
then used his hanyou speed & hid behind the fridge, then when she came running past it he put his arm out & then grabbed her by her waist & spun  
her around.  
  
" Heh . now what are ya gonna do?" He said with a grin. Kagome just squealed/screamed in response as the "evil, rocket - shaped cream fountain of doom" came straight at her. She then closed her eyes & prepared to get "creamed". Inuyasha then put a little dab of whip cream on the top of her  
head & to top it all off he also put a lil' cherry on top, that he  
magically got out of nowhere.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes & felt what was on her head. Then she wiped some off , then being as hungry as she was. licked some off her fingers. "  
Mmm . hey, this's pretty good." She said with a cheerful tone. Inuyasha smelt the alluring aroma of the whip cream & figured that it would taste good. *So* he grabbed Kagome's hand & licked the cream off. " Inuyasha!?!? . ah . what are you doing . your not a dog." She then instantly started to giggle, half from the tickling sensation & the other half from what she'd  
just said.  
  
Inuyasha then let go of her hand & picked the cherry off & examined it  
carefully. He then shifted his attention to Kagome. " Awh here, you can have it . heh, I don't like cherries anyway." He said while handing it to her. Kagome looked at the cherry with awh. " Wow . thanks." " . Hm, your welcome" He said. ' That sounds kind of funny, coming from Inuyasha . hehe  
all of this ice cream must be making him have another "sweet streak" .'  
Kagome thought to herself as she ate the cherry.  
  
" What's so funny?" He asked her. " Oh nothing . now lets get cleaned up so we can actually *eat* the ice cream." She said slightly giggling. Inuyasha  
just nodded. Kagome then got some wash rags got them wet & brought them  
over & sat down. Inuyasha then sat down as well.  
  
" Lets get you cleaned up then." She said to him. " Heh, it's your fault we're dirty in the first place." He said playfully. " Psshh." She said as she grabbed the front of his shirt & started to scrub it causing a slight  
blush to spread across Inuyasha's face. A few minutes later Kagome was finished. " There." She said with relief. " All done." " What about you?" He asked seeing that she was still a mess. She looked her clothes. " Ahh .  
your right!" She said just now seeing herself.  
  
Kagome then reached for the cleaner clothe & started to scrub her clothes  
like crazy. Like a hundred years later, she finally got done. Inuyasha grabbed a rag & looked at it. " Ha, there . I'm all clean now." She said  
triumphantly. Inuyasha then leaned forward, & was extremely close to  
Kagome's face. ' Wha . what's he .' Her mind stuttered to itself.  
  
He then leaned in even closer & Kagome started madly blushing. " You missed a spot." He said while wiping the little smudge of chocolate that was on  
her face with the rag. " There, *now* your clean." He said but then realized how close he was. He then couldn't steer clear of her eyes, the  
ones that he's come to know so well & care about so deeply, were gazing  
straight back at him with compassion.  
  
She then leaned forward & softly met his lips. He then kissed back & put his arms around her in a warm embrace. She in return wrapped hers around his neck, he held her closer & their kiss deepened *then* all of a sudden.  
" Kagome!" Her mother yelled from the other side of the kitchen. Kagome  
practically had a heart attack & pushed as far away as she could from  
Inuyasha.  
  
" Make sure you clean up the mess when your done." She simply said, totally oblivious to what had just happened. " Okay mom." She squeaked out. Kagome was puzzled. ' She yelled at me for the *mess* & not for ..' She trailed off in her head & started blushing. Then Souta magically poofed over to where his mother was standing. " What'd Kagome do *now*?" He asked. " She  
made a mess." She said. " Well I'd say she did *more* than make a mess, judging by her blushing." He said slyly. Thus causing her to blush more. " We were *just* making ice cream . that's it." She yelled angrily at him. " *Sure*" Souta said sarcastically as him & his mother exited the kitchen.  
  
Kagome then glared at her little brother until he was out of sight then they got ready to actually *eat* the ice cream. Kagome got the buckets &  
the "utilities" & sat them on the table while Inuyasha got the bowels & spoons. About ten minutes later they were finished, except for Kagome who  
still had a bite left. She lifted the last bite up towards her but then  
Inuyasha reached over & yoinked it out of her hand & ate it himself. "  
Inuyasha! That was my *last* bite!" She screamed at him. " . SIT!" With  
that said, Inuyasha ba - boomed all the way face first into the floor.  
  
Kagome then stomped off into the living room & flopped on the couch. After  
the spell wore off, Inuyasha got up & went in the living room while rubbing his "sitted" head. Kagome then *finally* got over her "ice cream  
dilemma" & that's when Inuyasha decided that it was safe to sit by her.  
  
" Ah, it's really boring ." She whined. " Hmm . I know!" She excitedly  
exclaimed as she shot up, causing Inuyasha to fall off the couch. " Be *right* back." She said as she asked her mom something that she eventually  
said yes to. Kagome came trotting back. " Come on Inuyasha!" She said  
excitedly said as she grabbed his arm & started to lead him somewhere.  
  
They then were at the well house & Kagome jumped in & dragged Inuyasha with her. " Jeez, ya think ya could be a little less " arm ripping"?" He asked. " Oops . sorry . hey look, we're here!"She said as they reappeared in the feudal era. She then grabbed a hold of the vine she always climbs, but then  
got a look from Inuyasha. " Why ya always gotta do it the hard way?" He said as he grabbed her waist & jumped out of the well with great ease. "  
Wow . heh heh, that *was* easier." She said meekly. He just sighed. " What're we doin here anyway?" " Well, were going to bring Miroku & Sango &  
all of them with us back to my time." She said excitedly. " Your gonna bring *all* of them!?!?" " Yep!" She said simply. " Well if we're bringin them, then we gotta find them first . don't worry it won't take *me* that long to find them, heh" He said with a cocky grin. ' Awh . he's such an ego  
- maniac.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
About seven minutes later, they finally found them. " Inuyasha . Kagome?!?! What're you two doing here?" Asked Miroku. " Kagome!" Squealed the little kitsune who jumped into her arms. " Hey Shippo." Kagome chirped. He then bounded over on top of Inuyasha's head. They then all started talking for about ten minutes & after all of the greeting was over Kagome got to the  
point she came there. " Everyone, you're all coming with me to ." " Us" Inuyasha corrected as she gave him a glare. " Like I was saying . all you guys are comin with "us" to my time!" " Really? . Wow that's great Kagome . now I can *finally* get a break from Miroku ." She said with glee. " Awh,  
that hurts me so, Sango." Miroku said with a fake/sad voice. She then  
sighed.  
  
" Uh, heh heh, Sango . Miroku's coming too." Kagome corrected her. Sango then looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. " Does he have to come? . Well, just as long as he behaves himself, I guess he's alright then." With that Miroku bonded over to her. " My my Sango dear, I never knew you felt this deeply about me." He said while putting his arm around her, causing her to  
blush, while having a big grin on his face the whole time.  
  
" Aww . isn't that *cute*." Kagome said with her hands together & up to her face for emphasis. Sango then gave Kagome a glare & removed Miroku's arm. "  
Eh emm . we'd better get going then." Sango said, trying to change the subject. They then got to the well. " Okay everyone, in order for this to work we all have to be touching." Eveyone nodded in agreement, especially  
Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to jump in, then Shippo got on Kagome's shoulder  
while holding Kilala, Sango put her hand on Kagome's other shoulder & Miroku put his hand on a " Miroku tested, *not* Sango approved" spot & got  
a whack in the head from Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
Well, they finally made it through to Kagome's time period & everyone climbed out of the well. When they exited the well house, everyone stared stupidly at the sky & ahh'ed at all of the "modern technologies" except for Kagome & Inuyasha, who started living them behind. " Come on!" They both yelled in unison. They then got out of their "ooh look at this, ooh look at  
that" trance & followed to Kagome's house.  
  
" We're here!" Kagome yelled as she flung the door open. " Do you always scream when you open a door?" Inuyasha asked teasingly. She just gave him a look & entered the house. She then showed everyone in & shut the door. " Welcome to my house everybody!" She said as her mom came in. " Oh hey mom, I want you to meet my friends." Souta then came in as well. " I do too." He said/ " Whatever . anyways, this is Sango." " It's nice to meet you." Sango  
greeted to Kagome's mom. " & it's a pleasure to meet you too." Kagome's mother said back. Then Kagome continued. " This is Shippo." " Hi!" Shippo  
chimed. " Now aren't you just the *cutest* little thing!" Her mother  
squealed. " Oh *&* you've got a tail *too* . woah Inuyasha, you've got competition." Her mom said teasingly while Shippo gloated at him. "Feh." Kagome then finished up. " *&* this is Miroku." She smiled but just after gave him a warning glare. " How do you do?" She asked him. " Why, I'm just  
fine Mrs. Higurashi." " Wow . cute *&* a gentlemen." She said happily. Miroku blushed. " Thank you." He muttered. Sango then gave him a glare. " * Gentlemen*? . Pshh." Kagome's mom then left the area & said bye to them,  
now it was just Souta. He walked over to Shippo. " Wow! Cool tail!" "  
Thanks!" "Hey, do you want to play video games with me?" " I don't even  
know what that is." " Trust me, it's a *whole* lot better then watching  
*them* be all lovey - dovey all day, believe me." " Lovey - dovey!?!?" Kagome fumed. " Ah, come on Kagome, it's *so* obvious." " What!?!? What are you talking about . there's *nothing* there to *be* obvious!" She yelled. " I'd have to say I disagree with you there." He said as he ran off to his  
room. " Ooh . one day I'll get him." Kagome said to herself.  
  
" *Anyways* . lemme show you guys where everything is . Inuyasha, I'm  
guessing you already know where everything is." " Yeah, I bet you know where Kagome's bed is too, don't you Inuyasha?" Miroku said with a grin. Kagome & Inuyasha blushed. " Miroku! You pervert!" Kagome yelled as she hit him over the head with one of the pillows from the couch. " ah come on, it was only a joke,heh heh." Inuyasha growled & punched his head. " Everyone must like hitting my head today, huh?" They then all just gave him a glare. " Oh don't worry about me, for I'm nothing but a simple monk." He said. " &  
a pervert." Kagome said. " *&* we can't forget a lecher." Sango added.  
Everyone but Miroku laughed.  
  
" Hey, stop ganging up on me." He pleaded. " Feh." Was all Inuyasha had to say about it. About twenty minutes later, Kagome finished showing everyone around & they ooh'ed & ahh'ed at all of the "modern conveniences" " Okay, that's my house . now what do you guys want to do?" " I know what I want to do, I want to have some se." Everyone then shut his mouth, but he managed to finish his sentence. " Sierra Mist." He said through everyone's hands. They then all fell over anime style. " Hehe, look who's perverted now." He  
said grinning.  
  
Everyone just sighed & got up from the floor. " * Anyways* let's think of something to do." With that everyone pondered on what they were going to do. Kagome, not being able to think of something to do, sat on the couch, soon followed by Inuyasha, then Miroku. Sango then came over, & realized  
that there wasn't any seats left. " Hey, where am I supposed to sit?" Miroku patted his lap & Sango narrowed her eyes at him. " Oh no, I'm not sitting there." Sango protested. " Awh, come on Sango, you know you want to." Kagome teased & Sango blushed at the statement. " If *you* think I'm  
going to sit in that lecher's lap you're crazy!" " Don't worry Sango, I won't do anything, I promise." Miroku said with an innocent smile. Sango sighed. "Oh, fine .but if you try anything ." She said with warning in her  
voice as she sat in his lap. " Trust me Sango, I won't do anything,  
especially since my head still hurts."  
  
Kagome then turned on the tv. " Kagome, those people need our help!" " What?" " They're trapped inside that box!" " Relax, it's just a tv. Sango & Miroku both looked at her with blank stares. Then Kagome had to explain the  
wonders of tv to her feudal friends *&* how to use the magic "changing places scepter" & after all of that was cleared up, they finally relaxed &  
watched tv.  
  
Sango was just sitting there, watching Kagome channel surf when she felt a  
pair of hands on her waist, that caused her to blush. She then turned around to an innocent looking Miroku. ". If those hands go anywhere else  
Miroku ." She warned as she turned to him & he nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome glanced over at Sango & Mriroku & giggled to herself while elbowing Inuyasha. " Hey . look." She whispered to him. He then looked over & began to lightly chuckle. " Don't they make such a cute couple, Inuyasha?" " heh, they sure do." " Sure do what?" Sango curiously wondered as did Miroku. " You tell em' Kagome." " Hehe, we mean you two sure do make a cute couple."  
Miroku & Sango blushed. " Yeah, well, I could say the same for you &  
Inuyasha." Sango retorted. & now it was *their* turn to blush. "  
Cute.couple?!" Inuyasha & Kagome said at the same time, causing them to blush more. " See Inuyasha, the more you like someone, the more you start  
to think & act like them." Miroku said, acting all wise. " Yeah right." They said in unison again. " See, I told you." & that caused them to blush  
more.  
  
Inuyasha then turned around & feh'd in response while as Kagome tried to hide her face in her hands, but just making the blush even *more* obvious.  
Miroku & Sango then seceded that it would be better to save them the  
embarrassment & watch tv.  
  
A few minutes later Miroku got up & said he was hungry & so he went to go venture into the kitchen & Sango joined him. Kagome then got up & dragged Inuyasha with her to go see if Souta & Shippo were hungry. She then rapped on the door. " Hey . are you two hungry?" They didn't answer so she cracked the door open & they looked like robot zombies, sitting two inches away from the screen. " Not now! . I'm about to . beat the high score!" Souta said as he pounded the buttons & just about broke the controller. " Okay, I guess that's a no." Kagome said as she closed the door. She then headed for  
the kitchen & dragged Inuyasha along again.  
  
Miroku & Sango were digging through the freezer, whn they found something that looked interesting & set it on the table. Sango then opened the box. " Ooh, it looks like snow!" She exclaimed with glee as Miroku ran his finger under the word & read what it said. " Ice . cra - eme ." Sango then stuck  
her finger in it & tasted it. " mm . this "ice cream" stuff is pretty good!" Miroku then taseted it. " Oh, this *is* good." Miroku looked over at Kagome & Inuyasha who had just entered the kitchen. " Hey, do you guys want some of this "ice cream" stuff?" Miroku asked. They then both blushed like  
strawberry syrup & neither Miroku nor Sango knew why. " Ice . cream ." Inuyasha & Kagome both said at the same time. Sango & Miroku looked at them  
in confusion.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a funny look & was getting ready to say something but was cut off by Kagome. " We just talked.that's it!" She protested nervously. Now Miroku & Sango were even *more* confused. But then, Miroku started to get hentai ideas of what happened. He then put on his famous perverted grin  
& glanced over at them. " *So* what did you two do *this* time, hmm?" "  
*Yeah*, Kagome, what *did* you guys do?" With that Kagome blushed like crazy. " Nothing." She said rather fastly. " Then why are you blushing?"  
Sango asked curiously. " Uh . uh, umm."  
  
Miroku then jumped in. " Oh no, is the *mighty* Inuyasha blushing?" He said slyly. " No . you, umm . must be seeing things." " So I guess you two don't want any *ice cream* now do ya." " No!" They said in unison. "See, I told  
you guys my plan worked . see, your starting to say the same things,  
that's' one of the first signs." He said teasingly.  
  
" Feh, lets just eat." " Sorry guys . we couldn't help it." Sango giggled.  
  
*Sure* ya couldn't." Inuyasha said. "Well . anyways, I'm gonna make some sandwiches, does anyone want one?" Kagome asked. With that everyone nodded. " Jeez . that's a lot of sandwiches, eh emm." " Don't worry Kagome, I'll help you." Sango said. " I'm not lazy like *some* people." She said as she  
glared at the guys who just looked away & whistled. Sango & Kagome when they were finished, made like a million sandwiches & put them on the table in front of everyone's seats. Sango then took her seat by Miroku & began on her "oh mighty meal". Kagome then took her seat, but when she looked at her plate, something was amiss, all of the sandwiches were gone & Inuyasha's  
mouth was full. He then swallowed them all in one bite, then smiled  
nervously at her. " Inuyasha." She said sweetly. " SIT!"  
  
XD Ah ha ha ha, thaz chappie 6, hope ya liked it . & gomen if anyone was OOC or anything(hey, I'm trying, hehe ^-^) anyways . onegai RxR & I will be happy, yay! & I'll give ya some cookie dough ice cream ^-~ . welp, I g2g & thanx to all of my reviewers(I would put yer guy's names up, but I'm on a different computer, so . yeah ^-^\/) & if any of u have a ff or whatever that u want me to read, I will, kk'z {=3 . anyways I'm a gonna go now, so  
Ja Ne! Away! & cookies to all & to all a goodnight XD Cyaz }=3 


End file.
